Better Late Than Never
by LaMsRoble
Summary: Bella, a mature single woman, struggling with self-esteem issues, is thirsty and wanders into a Starbucks in Toronto, where she lives. She was happy enough to have been lucky to get a comfy chair, but her luck didn't stop there.
1. You had me at, um

Disclaimer: Twilight and everything pertaining to it, is the property of Stephenie Meyer and I have no intention of claiming it as mine.

IMPORTANT NOTE: **This ****is ****a ****revision ****of ****a ****story ****I ****posted ****under ****a ****different ****penname, ****crazierthanu. ****If ****you ****read ****the ****original ****story, ****I ****have ****decided ****to ****make ****an ****important ****character ****change. ****I ****was ****curious ****to ****see ****how ****a ****revised ****version ****of ****the ****story ****would ****work.**

_Tall? _

_Grande? _

_Venti? _

?

I never went downtown, especially by myself, but I had received this certificate for a haircut at a salon in the trendy area of Toronto-Yorkville - for my last "big" birthday - so I called and made the appointment. I almost made it to the spot but I was too embarrassed to go through with it. I just couldn't make one foot step in front of the other to make it up the stairs to their front door. Surely they'd never seen anyone so hideous and they'd laugh behind the mirrors at me.

_Did you see her? _

_Can you believe someone who looks like that has the nerve to go out in public? _

_What could she possibly be thinking?_

Nope, I couldn't do it. Part of me tried to ignore my insecurity.

_Who cares what anybody thinks?_

_What does it really matter?_

I felt numb as I walked down Yonge Street. My mind was blank. There were so many people moving in both directions and I wasn't really walking with the flow, so people were passing by me, exasperated.

_I'm sorry. I want to stop, but where? There's no place that's not going to block these robots on their way to work or shopping._

_Shopping._

I knew the Toronto Eaton Centre should be coming up and I decided to duck in there to shop. My feet hurt. My heart was pounding in my chest – anxiety. Again.

_Relax, it'll be over soon. _

_Where is it? _

_It's taking so long. _

_This section doesn't feel safe. _

I remembered walking through the same general area a few years before with my daughter. We had been looking for the Eaton Center; I also remembered it was a really long walk. I didn't feel good in this part of town.

_It can't be that much farther…_

Instead, I found a Starbucks and decided I would have a coffee. By myself, of course. Thankfully, I had brought a magazine with me to read on the train ride into the city.

I slipped in through the glass doors as a young couple, deep in conversation about their favourite band's newest hit were stepping out, oblivious to my presence.

_Oh no. It's almost my turn._

Anxiety.

I never knew how or what to order. And there was never enough time to read the board for the selections.

_Tall? _

_Grande?_

_Venti?_

_Cappuccino, Americano, Caramel Macchiato? Frappachino? _

What the hell were they thinking when they made up their menu? Do they want to make people look like idiots? They must. Maybe there were hidden cameras and they all had a big laugh on their training sessions or staff meetings.

In the end, I always ordered the same thing every time. That way I couldn't screw it up.

"Tall cappuccino wet. Oh, right-tall wet cappuccino."

The teen-aged girl behind the counter fought her smile, and from bursting into hilarious laughter, I'm sure.

_Wrong again._

I rolled my eyes, wanting to smack my forehead with my palm. I refrained from doing so only because I knew it would probably cause the poor girl to totally lose it. She really wasn't looking amused. She looked annoyed, probably because it was taking me so long to utter the correct words.

"Yeah, that." I concentrated on my wallet, placing it in front of me on the counter to pull out the correct change. I hated when I had too much change in my wallet; it was hard to close the zipper when thathappened.

Blushing, I turned my attention to finding a place to blend into the crowd.

I couldn't believe when I immediately saw a chair that was free. That never happened for me.

_Can I get to it before someone else can grab it?_

My impatience grew as I waited for my beverage.

"Grande non-fat latte?"

_Nope._

My eyes darted from side to side, waiting for someone to claim the order. Relief flooded through me as a hairy arm reached from my left to wrap around the large cup.

"Venti chai latte?"

_No, not mine. _

I began to worry my lower lip as I twirled my hair nervously, thinking they were going to miss my order, and then I'd have to go through the whole horrible ordering experience again.

"Grande dry cappuccino?"

_Close enough, I'll take it._

Trying to appear nonchalant, I quickly picked it up after glancing around me, seeing nobody close by. But in my haste, the hot liquid jumped out of the cup and landed on the counter, only to bounce onto my white blouse.

The barista raised his brows with an odd expression on his face, clearly not amused by my misadventure.

"You okay there, ma'am?"

My cheeks, judging by the heat I felt, were quite possibly crimson at this point; I giggled awkwardly. Although I was used to this type of thing happening to me, it usually didn't happen in public.

"Yup, I'm good."

The chair was still open and located perfectly in the corner of the store. I sighed in relief with the certainty that I could just melt into the background to read or watch the people come and go.

_They all seem to know what they're ordering. How do they do it?_

I was envious of them.

My mind was still wandering, unable to focus on my magazine, when I noticed some kind of hub-bub starting in the café. There was a stream of massive men walking in and they were positioned like bricks in a wall, clearly protecting someone from every angle. Whoever was in the center of group was completely surrounded.

_What are they doing in here? They're scanning everybody in the place._

I was too curious to consider that their odd appearance could be dangerous. If I had stopped to think about it, I was sure anxiety would have reared its ugly head. Instead, my eyes darted right toward the group, trying to follow the intense scrutiny of the guards.

The counter staff was suddenly looking very nervous and gathered together so they all could hear the order. It looked to me like they might all try to be the first to complete the request.

_That__'__s __really __weird._ _But __then __again, __this __was __downtown. __Maybe __it's __someone __well-__known. __I __can't __see __past __the __wall. __Oh __well, __maybe __I'll __ask __someone __before __I __leave._

It would have been good to have an interesting story to tell when I got home.

_Home. Although there's nobody there anymore. Just the cat - Tori. She just wants to eat all the time. That's all she needs me for. _

Having no one but the cat to tell any story to, I tried to read my magazine once again, while sipping at my… _whatever._

"Excuse me, can I use this chair?" It was a quiet, warm voice. A man's voice. I didn't know if I should look up. He probably wasn't talking to me.

_Is there a chair at this table? _

I snuck a peek without lifting my head. There was. I lifted my chin, just a bit, in case I was the one being spoken to, and nodded.

It was then I caught a tiny glimpse of him. A young man. Nice looking.

"Thank you," he said. I gave a slight grin, maybe not a grin so much as lifting the corners of my mouth slightly.

"Leave Out all the Rest" by Linkin Park was playing on the music system in the café, and even though I loved music, I didn't understand why the song of the moment was suddenly so important.

He sat down at my table. He had a tea.

_Tall?_

_Grande?_

_Venti?_

_Earl Grey? Chai? Rooibos?_

I continued to read my magazine. I didn't want to bother him, and I couldn't imagine I'd have anything of note to say anyhow. The seldom and very odd times I'd ever actually talked with random men, I had been met with curious stares and awkward silence. The lack of interaction had unnerved me and I didn't wish to go through that again – especially with someone this good looking.

One of the bodyguards was standing in close proximity to the man sitting across from me. I doubted anyone could see him through the girth of his protector. I certainly couldn't see past any of the guards that I realized were now surrounding us and I was suddenly annoyed by this intrusion. I did want to people-watch during my reading session

I cast my eyes down to hide my frustration.

"I'm sorry. Do you mind if I sit here?" His voice was so smooth, articulate, professional sounding. It reminded me of someone you'd hear on the radio.

"Sure, no problem," I answered as I lifted my head to meet his gaze. "I was about to leave soon, anyway." I really wasn't ready at all. I was a slow drinker and I wasn't even halfway done with my… beverage. I was too uncomfortable being trapped in the middle of his micro-managed scenario to enjoy myself and thought it best to remove myself as quickly as possible, but I was reluctant, curiosity had me in its hold. I could not help peeking up from my reading.

He sipped his tea, his mind seemed to be on other faraway things.

_Stop __staring __at __him, __you __idiot._

_He's __quite __handsome._

_You'll __scare __him_.

_There's something about him, pulling me._

_Put __your __head __down __and __leave, __don__'__t __be __an __idiot._

I felt awkward and put off by the intrusion to my little piece of sanity. I started to rise up out of my comfortable chair.

_I'll find somewhere else to sit, maybe I'll walk to the small park-like place near the CBC building, or there might be something to sit on near the Convention Center._

As I gathered my belongings, I felt self-conscious having the entourage so close. I feared I would trip, or drop something or spill my beverage as I made my way through the manmade barricade. I slipped my magazine under my arm and slung my purse over my shoulder, hitting the plant beside the chair. My cheeks instantly flushed and I bit my lip as I prayed nothing else would happen to further embarrass myself.

I gave a soft smile as 'he' looked up. His brow rose slightly as he noticed me getting up. Our eyes locked again for an infinitesimal period of time, but it was long enough to feel a jolt of electricity pass between us. My eyes widened briefly - as did his - and I quickly turned my gaze away. I was positive his next reaction would be to burst into laughter - just because. After all, why would this older woman think she could entertain the notion of holding the attention of someone of his age, his caliber?

I knew that I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time as that barricade was not going to allow another soul anywhere near to whoever this was they were protecting. I really needed to find out who he was. But the place had quickly filled up with more people, making it impossible to ask anyone at the overly crowded counter.

I squeezed between two of the linebackers, my purse getting stuck on the back of his chair in the process. I wanted to be swallowed up into the ground under my feet as I struggled to untangle the strap without actually touching him. I did manage that but not without being scrutinized carefully by his closest and dearest and I reflexively rolled my eyes, mainly at myself. It was impossible to tell if the bodyguards understood I was venting frustration with myself but they remained still, their faces impassive.

_Ugh. _More crowds as I stepped onto the sidewalk after struggling to push the heavy glass door open, juggling my coffee cup and my purse strap precariously perched on my shoulder. _What __time __of __day __isn't __it __crowded?_

I couldn't walk fast because my coffee would spill but at least I knew it wasn't far. I walked in through the first door I arrived at, thinking it was the entrance to the Center, but I found myself in the hotel next to it.

I remembered this place. I'd stayed there once.

_I wonder if they'd mind if I just sat for a few minutes? They might not notice, or might just think that I'm one of their guests. I could eat something at their bistro, just so I won't feel guilty._

I decided to finish my coffee first. It was also a great place to people watch but with more room than the coffee shop. I pulled out my magazine again. When I was done with my coffee, I thought I should find the restrooms and then head over to the bistro. I remembered they were downstairs, took the escalator.

As I was riding the stairs, a group of men were on the opposite side, moving up. They looked familiar.

_Oh no!_

It was that bizarre entourage again. Before I could look away, a pair of large green eyes caught mine. I couldn't drop my gaze. He nodded and gave a half smile in recognition. I might have lifted the corners of my mouth to attempt a smile, but perhaps not in time for him to see it.

_Damn. I'm stupid. _

_Why would he care? _

Why couldn't I just look away and save myself the embarrassment?

_Shit._

Mercifully, the women's restroom was empty. After washing my hands, much too diligently, I splashed some cold water on my face. The water was colder than I was expecting and I blinked rapidly in shock. A young woman walked in and did a double take before smiling sweetly at me. Lord only knows what she thought. I fumbled for the paper towel dispenser only to find it empty. With my face still dripping and not wanting to get my clothes wet, I spied the hand blow-dryer attached to the wall. The girl walked back out, watching me as I bent over the dryer. Embarrassed by my awkward situation, I pulled back and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I leaned in for a closer inspection_._

_Oh, god – my hair!_

It looked like I had been on a motorcycle – sans helmet – and driven at 80 miles per hour.

_And __since __when __did __that __wrinkle __appear? __I __hate __the __lighting __in __here._

I quickly brushed my hair and pulled out my lipstick. It was one of seven I kept in my purse. I needed all the help I could get. I applied the red color to my lips, pressing them together quickly before stepping out again.

As I walked back out into the lobby, a few people were walking toward the men's room.

I looked up again.

_No!_

_What is happening? Why do I keep running into this guy? At least he didn't see me this time._

I began planning yet another escape and thought I could get over to the ice rink through the underground parking garage.

I saw the signs.

"Miss? Miss!" Someone touched my arm.

_Oh crap! Did I do something wrong? _

The man who stopped me looked like security from the hotel. He was not especially tall, about six-foot-five, if he was an inch, with unbelievably broad shoulders. He was clean cut and dressed all in black. I briefly looked up at him, then lowered my eyes down to his feet. They were twice the size of mine, at least. His voice, however, was not as intimidating as his appearance which made me feel slightly less nervous.

Maybe they'd noticed me sitting in the lobby and it wasn't kosher with them.

_What will I say?_

I figured an apology was probably the best plan. "I'm sorry if I was trespassing or something, I just needed to sit for a few minutes. I won't do it again."

He looked a bit confused as he spoke to me. "No, Miss. I'm not with the hotel."

_Oh, double crap! He's either going to hurt me or steal my purse. _

In the confusion of the moment, I couldn't think of another reason for him to be stopping me in the deserted area of the hotel. It was also typical of the luck I had – bad, bad, bad.

I didn't know any self-defense and there wasn't a soul nearby so yelling would be useless.

_I'll just give him my purse. Surely, he wouldn't want anything else from me. I could try and make a run for it, back up the escalator._

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss." He lowered his hand and I finally realized he hadn't meant to be menacing**.** " I apologize if I've made you nervous. I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Emmett and I'm with the gentleman you met at Starbucks. He'd like to know if you'd care to join him for a minute in the bistro, upstairs?"

I scanned through my mind for anything that might explain the reason for his request. I came up totally blank. I blinked rapidly for a few seconds and cleared my throat to give myself more time to decide how to answer. "Ummm… I don't know… why? I don't even know who he is, so… I don't think so. Thank you. Thank him. Very much." I started to try to pass him to reach the escalator.

He touched my arm lightly again. "Please. He'd be very disappointed if you didn't come."

It was amazing how friendly Emmett looked in that moment. I couldn't imagine why that green-eyed young man wanted to see me.

_Maybe I left something at the table back at Starbucks? That must be it._

"Okay, but just for a minute." Emmett turned and began to walk away, clearly expecting me to follow. I knew I could just turn and go the other way, but I had to admit I was kind of curious.

_What did I leave behind? _

I started to search my purse while I was walking. I wanted to see what could be missing.

Before I knew it, we had reached the bistro and Emmett led me to the far corner, where I saw a couple of the same bodybuilders from Starbucks standing watch. There was a table behind them, practically hidden from everything else. That same young man was sitting there, looking intently at his i-Phone.

I paused and stood by the table, ready to leave as soon as he allowed it. I cleared my throat, but it didn't make enough noise to alert him to my presence.

_I should just leave. It doesn't really matter what I left behind. I can live without it._

I turned my body to turn in order to walk away. My 'friend', Emmett, was right behind me and I smacked into his cement truck of a body.

"Umph!" Embarrassed at having voiced my reaction, my hand quickly covered my mouth. My eyes shot up to meet Emmett's and I let out another noise - a short awkward laugh.

Emmett's face only showed slight amusement, the corners of his lips upturned minutely. I could detect a hint of more in his sparkling eyes which never left mine. He gave a quick lift of one brow and his hands lifted to hold my arms, presumably so I would not fall.

_How could he know that clumsy was my permanent state of being so fast?_

I slowly turned back around to face the table. The good looking, green eyed, young man was now looking up at me, grinning, from ear to ear.

_Ok, now I'm the joke. That's why I'm here. He thought I was funny looking. _

I frowned.

"Yes? Did I leave something at the last table?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

His up-until-now pleasant face morphed with the appearance of a frown. He seemed at a loss for words as his mouth opened to speak, then closed again in frustration, letting out a quick exhale. His eyes darted to each of his colleagues before returning to connect with mine.

His words and their meaning slammed into my ears, not sure why but caused me to pause for an abnormal period of time. I couldn't think of a reasonable answer; that I was willing to confess.

"I'm sorry. It must be weird for you, what with my entourage and all. Perhaps I should introduce myself? I'm… Edward Cullen." He held out his hand to mine. I returned the gesture.

"Ummm... I'm Bella." I considered giving him a fake last name, but I couldn't think fast enough to sound convincing. "… Swan."

"How do you do?" My hand lingered in his cool long grasp, and he shook it gently. An odd, yet familiar sensation passed between us, akin to the eye contact we had made at the Starbucks. The way his eyes searched mine in that moment confirmed that he felt it as well.

"Please, have a seat."

"I don't understand why you asked me to come…" I stammered, becoming very nervous as he continued to gaze at me with those incredible eyes.

_What could he possibly want from me?_

"I'm sorry if I am doing this all wrong…"

_What are you doing all wrong? _

My head was spinning.

Nothing about Edward was making sense to me.

_I know that every now and then something is familiar and it feels like I'm stealing someone's lines from a show or a play or a movie. What the hell am I doing here? Where is "here" exactly? _

"Please have a seat. Would you like something to eat or drink?" he crooned, jolting me out of my inner musings. His voice was music to my ears. My brain felt like it was waking up, cell by almost-dead cell. He was looking at me, slight amusement in his eyes. And then he lifted his brows, as if to silently ask the question again.

"Ummm… ok… I'll have some water." I needed water; a lot of water! The server appeared and the handsome man ordered water for both of us.

My mouth was so dry my words were suddenly stuck in my throat. I prayed he didn't ask me anything else between now and the arrival of the liquid which would save me from another hot flash upon my face. I managed to nod or "mhm" at any comments he made until then.

Our drinks arrived unbelievably fast and I downed the water too quickly. Was it awkward? My eyes darted around to the entourage surrounding us. A few of them seemed to have their brow slightly arched as they quickly averted their eyes from me.

_Crap_.

I was embarrassing myself again.

Suddenly, I was desperate to leave. I felt nauseous and my bowels growled, as if on cue. I hoped nobody heard it. My body was against me.

_Please__make__it__stop_.

"Are you sure I couldn't order you a bit of something, maybe a wrap or a bagel?"

"Thank you, but no. I have to get going. By the way, why do you have these bodyguards? Is someone trying to kill you?"

_No filter!_

He let out a surprised laugh. A few of the entourage let out audible snickers as well.

_What?_

I hadn't realized I'd become a stand-up comic.

As I was about to stand up to leave, he put his fingers on the top of my hand, gently restraining me.

_Please __don't __touch__…_

My stomach flipped and a spark went through me. He took my flinch as a sign that I didn't appreciate the gesture, and retreated his hand.

"Can we start again?"

_Okay? Why can't he just let me go? What am I doing that isn't giving him the right message? Oh yeah, I'm still there._

He stood up and held his hand out to take mine again. "Hello. My name is Edward. May I sit at your table?" He was charming. I couldn't help the grin from forming on my lips as I slipped my hand into his. I also couldn't help gazing into his eyes – they were an incredible shade of green – as they did not waver from mine for a second. At the same time, a tiny lock of his tousled bronzed hair fell onto his brow. The bronze highlights were especially visible as there was a ray of sunlight beaming in from the outside through the floor to ceiling windows of the bistro. Having not so little trouble focusing on being coherent, I let out a small cough to jar my senses into reacting

"Sure. I'm… Bella. Sure."

I let him shake my hand. I was sure my face was turning red, feeling the heat rear up from my neck.

_Calm __down, __stupid. __This __will __be __over __soon. __You're __leaving __in __one __minute._ _Is __trying __to __be __invisible __not __possible?_

"What do you do for work, Bella?" His tone was so kind. It was like a spider, enticing his prey to come to his web.

The thought of giving a stranger information about myself made me nervous, but I decided to make it as generic as possible. My voice lowered into a quiet tone while I fidgeted with my nails.

"I work at an office here downtown, in a doctor's office. What do you do?"

A slow smile spread across his face up to and including his eyes. But he hesitated to answer.

_What? What did I say?_

I was obviously missing some vital piece of information.

"I'm… in the entertainment field," he revealed cautiously, his brow arched as if he was expecting disbelief. "Actually, I act in movies." He waited for my response as he threaded his long fingers, resting them on the table.

What kind of reaction should I have given him? Amazed? Awed? Blasé? Doubtful? Probably my face gave me away, showing all of those emotions, in order.

_Crap. Why can't I act?_

"You don't believe me?" He was smiling coyly. He was teasing me.

I wouldn't give to him the satisfaction of reacting with surprise, so I remained calm and shoved my hands into my pockets. "That's great. Is it interesting work? I love movies. What have you been in?"

He looked at me in awe. He might have been doubting my naiveté because he just waited, without answering. Maybe he was trying to think of some fictitious film to impress me with. But when he named it, I had to admit I'd never heard of it.

"Are you sure?" he taunted, incredulous.

"Pretty sure, though sometimes I forget the names of movies I've seen. You're pretty young, is it a kids' movie?"

By now the entourage was all laughing, louder than before.

_What? __I __didn't __know __it, __okay?_

Was everyone on this planet supposed to know this guy? I guess I'd been out of the loop for a long time - a really long, long time.

"That's all right. It's probably just not your type of movie. I guess it is for a different demographic. I don't know…" He was struggling with his answer.

_Hah!_

I finally had him. It was time to leave.

"Thank you for the… um… water." I started to rise. He stood up as well.

_Hm… good manners. _

"Please, may I have your phone number? I don't mean to be so forward, but I don't often get the chance to socialize outside of my work. And if you're not interested, I'll understand…" he said, embarrassed, giving a half smile - which was quite adorable.

He was younger than me.

_Why __am __I __even __considering __this? __How __could __giving __him __my __number __hurt?_

I didn't have to do anything, not even answer it. I guess my hesitancy gave him the impression that I would because he took out his phone and tapped away at it for a few seconds. And then looked at me expectantly.

"Your number?"

I stuttered a bit and gave it to him. He immediately hit send and my cell was chirping a Coldplay song.

I was embarrassed, but fished it out of my purse. "Now you have my number!" he said triumphantly.

"Umm, okay, thanks. Bye." _Smile, __Bella, __smile._

He took my hand in his once again and pulled it up to his lips. T_hey __are __incredibly __warm._

Wasn't this a bit much? Who kisses a stranger's hand? What was the point of this display?

_You __think __too __bloody __much, __woman._I could almost feel my inner self standing, arms crossed, staring at me, wondering when did I suddenly start "Brit-speak"?

Stumbling my way through the tables and chairs -_who __places __these __chairs __in __random __places __around __tables, __anyway?_ - and into random people, through the bistro, I found the exit. I was not unnerved a little, but way more than I'd imagined.

_I'm __almost __out._ _Get__… __to__… __the __outside._

I needed air… lots of air. Taking several much needed deep breaths as I burst through the doors and onto the sidewalk, I garnered a few odd looks from passersby.

_What? Had they never seen a lonely woman who'd been swept off her feet by a movie star she had met at a Starbucks after stealing someone else's beverage from the bar because she had no clue what she had ordered and he had randomly come in off the street with armored body guards surrounding him and stupid enough to allow him to get close to someone who might end up to be a catalyst to his demise?_

I was acting like a teen-ager. My stomach was filled with tiny fluttering moths trying to escape. It had been such a very long time since I had felt anything remotely as unnerving as this, but I wouldn't say in a bad way, per se, just different.

_No, this was definitely not in a bad way._

_**A/N: Okay…let me have it. The 'Drill' aka your coveted Reviews!**_

_**And my heartfelt thanks to my beta, RandomCran - you are the awesome-est! Ever!**_


	2. I Craved Normal

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight and everything pertaining to it, is the property of Stephenie Meyer and I have no intention of claiming it as mine.

_**EPOV**_

I was suffocating under the constant crush of fans. I understood that they wanted to talk to me, touch me, get me to sign something (preferably somewhere on their bodies), but… really. Really?

Did they really think I'd drop everything and grab them and kiss them or ask for their number? I'd love to see what would actually happen if I did do that. Would one intelligent, coherent thought come out of their mouths?

I was really just trying to make a somewhat decent living by acting. I never in my wildest dreams thought that worldwide fame would happen to me. It was bizarre.

It was so hard to adjust to not being "normal"; always needing to have someone around to protect me from the fans.

And the paparazzi… don't get me started on them. They are quite possibly even nuttier than the fans.

There I was in Toronto, Canada and I hadn't seen one single sight. It was supposed to have the tallest building in the world. Oh wait, I think there was a new record holder, in Dubai, or somewhere. Anyway, I'd cut my hair just to be able to go up there – alone.

I'd have to settle on dashing into a Starbucks with my entourage. I was briefly relieved when I realized no one had followed me in.

_Uh oh – the counter kids are suddenly realizing who I am. Great. _

I ordered the same thing every time – couldn't go wrong that way. Why did Starbucks have their own language, anyway? And everyone thought my English was weird.

Could I actually just sit and enjoy the tea for once? Maybe for a few minutes? I knew it was a matter of time before the staff started texting all their friends; then they would start appearing out of the woodwork.

There was only one cozy chair available. It was across from a woman – sitting curled into herself, alone and reading. I hoped she wouldn't mind the invasion. She didn't look up as I asked if the chair opposite her was free. She nodded and I thought I saw a hint of a smile. I didn't want to bother her.

Her hair shone as the sun's rays filtered in through the grimy windows. The chocolate brown colour of her curly locks was warm and inviting. My fingers tingled, wanting to tangle into them for some unknown reason. I clenched my fists as I straightened my jeans in a vain attempt to shake the desire away.

Stealing a few glances her way before I lifted my paper cup, the tea bag label –one which I did not recognize- swinging over the edge, to my lips**.** I was knackered. The tea was definitely going to hit the spot. It was not as good as English tea – maybe it was the water - but beggars couldn't be choosers.

There was music playing loudly over the speakers, performed by a band I loved. I missed playing in front of an audience. I wanted to play clubs in Europe, but shit happens. I was not meaning to sound ungrateful, but the celebrity game had been trying. I was getting kinda used to it. Slowly.

I was lonely. My family couldn't be with me all the time. They had lives of their own. A lot of the girls I'd worked with were pretty selfish and vain. It was hard to build something real when they never really connected with me in a purely normal fashion. Sometimes they'd just want to be seen with me to further their own careers. I was fucking tired of it.

I stole another glance at the woman next to me. Our eyes might have connected briefly as our respective wandering gazes crossed paths. In that instant thoughts flooded my mind. Images of the two of us, hand in hand, walking along a beach flashed through my mind's eye. A certain warmth permeated within me and it was not only the thought of being somewhere warm in my daydream, the warmth was also emanating from her. It was an exchange that was reciprocated. I was lost in this fantasy, the warm glow of her brown eyes beckoning my soul and pulling me under to a welcoming place.

Although somewhat lost in my reverie, movement from across the low coffee table caught my eye. She was picking up her porcelain cup and tucking a magazine into her purse, obviously getting ready to depart. She hesitated long enough to pull out her cell phone, probably to check her texts. Our eyes briefly met again and the shock of what passed between us caused us both to blink rapidly. I realized then that the connection wasn't just in my imagination.

Instantly, her gazed dropped and I could see a hint of confusion beneath her long, curled lashes. The curve of her lip upward was adorable. My hand twitched, wanting to touch her face, to feel the softness of her pale skin. Thankfully, I refrained. How odd would that have been? A perfect stranger compelled to physically touch another, out of the blue. While she would be offended and would likely want to summon the police, I knew she probably wouldn't, thanks to my intimidating entourage of burly men.

She fumbled as she was attempting to slip the phone back into her purse, and then stood up. Despite her attempt at a semi-smile, she looked a bit pissed.

She said she was finished and I felt badly. I felt I had ruined her little piece of sanity. _The worshipped cup of java._ She hadn't even looked at me for more than two seconds. That was different. Why couldn't I find someone normal, someone truly oblivious to my fame?

In her haste to leave, her purse strap caught the arm of my chair. She mumbled quietly while pulling it away and I started to assist her, but it released before I could get my hand anywhere near it. She slipped between Jasper and Emmett with her head down and dashed outside, where I saw her walk hurriedly past the window. Like a normal person.

Normal. I craved normal sometimes. Wished I could buy normal.

I heard a squeal, which distracted me enough. I turned my head around to see that a few teenagers were starting to show up. I was now thankful for my 'guards'. They would be able to stop an armored tank. It was time to leave. It was time to head over to my hotel to watch TV or go on the Internet. Again.

The men of my 'guard' were at least four inches taller than me, which was saying a lot. I didn't think anyone would be able to see me surrounded by them. I felt safe, albeit stupid. It was sort of like being walked to school by my mother.

We had to find an alternate route, as the main entrance to the hotel was usually teeming with teenagers. We went down some stairs across the street and through a parking lot entrance. Then, as we were riding the escalator, I caught a glimpse of the woman from Starbucks travelling in the opposite direction.

I didn't know why I did it, but I smiled at her when we made eye contact. She sort of smiled back. She had really beautiful, brilliant, glistening brown eyes. How did I notice that in such a short glance? I was thrown. What was it about her? I found myself turning back and following her as she got off the escalator and hurriedly went into the women's washroom. _Adorable._

I turned to Emmett, who was always to my right and one step behind and kept my voice low. "Emm, can you please track down that woman and ask her to join me in the bistro?"

He looked at me like I was insane. I'd never done that before.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Edward," he curtly replied.

"Please. Just do it. She's harmless." I wasn't in a mood to take orders from anyone. I'd see who I wanted to see. I didn't really know why I wanted to see her again; perhaps guilt still nagging at me for chasing her from her obviously comfortable seat at Starbucks. Emmett fell away from our pack and went to do my bidding. I hoped she wouldn't be frightened by the size of him. He was a bear of a man, but had a heart of gold. He was loyal and I knew he would never let me down.

I felt tense and nervous all of a sudden - a strange feeling. What would I actually tell her? Would she come?

We entered the bistro and made our way to a table in a corner with the 'guard' surrounding me. I couldn't see past them. Hell yeah, it was embarrassing, but necessary.

As I was busy, checking my cell for texts, a quick glance caught her suddenly as she appeared directly in front of me, flanked by Emmett and Jasper. I finished texting, only because it was to my mum, and I noticed that she had turned, as if to leave, but slammed into Emmett. I could have throttled his ass when he laughed.

As soon as she reluctantly turned back around, I didn't know why, I broke into a full-blown grin fest. She was picking at her nails nervously. I wanted to apologize for my previous intrusion.

She then began to fidget with her purse strap. She looked so frail and tiny, and not happy, in the least. "Did I leave something at the last table?" her voice cracked and she cleared her throat.

I was not used to this kind of reaction, it was refreshing. But it also put me at a loss for the proper reaction. I took a few moments to compose myself and took a few breaths to stifle a laugh threatening to erupt.

"No. Why would you think that?" I spoke in a calm, low tone and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, I was not as confident as I wanted to be and struggled to come up with my next words, not knowing what this creature now captive in my presence was going to say next. Intriguing.

I decided to introduce myself. "…I'm Edward Cullen." I held out my hand for what seemed like a strangely long time, waiting for her to decide whether she would extend hers. I could almost see the thinking involved in her decision. Her eyes flickered around her, I assumed to form a plan of escape. I needed to keep her here, long enough to make a connection.

She didn't know who I was, I could tell by the lack of recognition in her face. Brilliant.

"Ummm… I'm Bella… Swan." She replied in a soft, barely audible voice. I wanted to touch her hand and warmth flooded as I finally shook her tiny, soft skin. Something akin to sparks flashed between us. I knew she had felt it too – her eyes widened for the briefest moment.

"Please, have a seat." I motioned to the opposite chair. She stood, looking nervously around and then at me, with her brows slightly furrowed. I could tell there were so many thoughts racing through her mind. I was offending her somehow. I had to backtrack. "I'm sorry if I'm doing this all wrong…"

Her brows furrowed even deeper as I said that. _Fuck._ I took a deep breath, scrambling for anything to keep her with me for another few minutes.

"Please have a seat. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

She looked at me as if I'd grown another head. I pressed further with a quick lift of my brow. Why couldn't I say something that would make her face return to its normal state – beautiful? She agreed to the simplest of requests. Water. She sat down cautiously on the edge of the chair. It was a start. At least she was not running out of here, and my life.

The water came. She gulped loudly as she emptied the bottle faster than I'd ever seen anyone do. I stifled a chuckle, not wanting to make her exit out of embarrassment.

"Do you live in the city?" She nodded at my quizzing. "I gather you work in the city?" She allowed a few hums in agreement, continuing to sip at her water. I could have sworn I heard growling coming from her direction. I couldn't help the grin that erupted on my face. "Are you sure I couldn't order you a bit of something to eat, maybe a wrap or a bagel?" She shook her head. I was clearly making her uncomfortable.

She then looked around at my guard with a quizzical look. "Thank you, but no. I have to get going. By the way, why do you have these bodyguards? Is someone trying to kill you?"

She had a wit about her. I liked that. But apparently she took offense to the outburst of laughter that escaped from me. She started to rise from her seat. Without thinking I had reached my hand to hers in an attempt to arrest her departure. She froze and her hand flinched away. _Shit._ I had crossed a line, I could tell.

She was so shy. She was normal. I craved normal.

I was now desperate to keep her here. I needed to make her feel at ease. "Can we start again?" A fresh start. Maybe she'd find that cute. I didn't know what the hell I was doing any more.

I stood and held out my hand to her once again. It might have been working. I could swear I saw a hint of a smile forming on her raspberry hued lips as she agreed. Her eyes were directly on mine and roaming my face and even my hair.

"Hello. My name is Edward. May I sit at your table?"

"Sure. I'm… Bella. Sure." As her face flushed, making her even more adorable, I could see her get nervous once again. If she had not had this effect on me, I would have released her and put her out of her obvious misery. But I was selfish and made more small talk, forcing her to stay out of sheer politeness. She finally decided to engage in my one-sided conversation and asked, "What do you do?"

_What do I do?_ I couldn't help my mouth from grinning. It's going to sound absurd to her. I just knew it. And when I told her I was in the entertainment field, as an actor, she gave a long pause. I could see all the expressions flitting across her pale face. She seemed to have settled on doubtful.

"You don't believe me." The realization was instantly freeing. _She does not believe me. _I was fucking thrilled. I had to check if she was being truly honest, so I cautiously revealed my biggest box office draw.

I believed her when she said did not know it and re-confirmed after I asked once more, "Pretty sure, though sometimes I forget the names of movies I've seen. You're pretty young. Is it a kids' movie?"

The guard surrounding us burst into chuckles. Bella's face was inching toward horrified, a second away from mortified. I needed to assuage her insecurities, but my words stumbled out of my mouth rather than confidently, like I'd meant them to.

"That's all right. It's probably just not your type of movie. I guess it is for a different demographic. I don't know…"

She shrugged, slightly fighting a small grin as she finished her water and rose from her chair. Before my brain caught up to my mouth, I was asking for her phone number. More verbal tripping. What the hell was wrong with me?

_What am I doing? I am insane. Why would she want to go out with someone with this kind of baggage?_

She looked at me with her deep mahogany brown eyes, quizzically. I panicked, believing I'd made a tragic error in judgment. She was going to think I was some kind of egomaniac, out to get with every woman I saw. I was not like that.

I had literally nothing to lose. I tapped in her name – B-e-l-l-a. Then I didn't want to give her any more time to come to her senses.

"Your number?" I tried to flash my winning smile at her while glancing through my lashes. She stuttered and in a voice that was almost a whisper, gave it me. I nearly dropped my cell out of shock, but I managed to recover and tapped in her number.

_Wow. Either she is brave or as insane as I am. _

I hit send and it made her cell phone go off in her purse. Coldplay. I liked them too.

Did I just give her my phone number? What was I thinking? "Now you have my number!"

I didn't want her to know how utterly disoriented she'd made me and what crazy things were going through my head.

There was just something intriguing about those eyes, and her obvious lack of confidence. She was adorable. It made me feel protective and I didn't want to hurt her in any way.

"Umm, okay, thanks. Bye."

A crooked smile attempted to kidnap her lips, but her teeth kept her lower lip captive. Before I knew it, I had her hand in mine – so cold and shaky – and brought it to my lips. I thought I heard a breathy gasp escape from her mouth. I grinned against her skin before she pulled away and turned, stumbling around the chairs and tables along the way and out of the bistro.

Everyone around me faded out of focus and all I could see was her exiting.

Would I see her again? I snapped out of it and lifted the cell in my hand. I grinned.

**A/N: Okay, people…you know what I'm about to say…the 'Drill'! DO IT!**

**A tremendous thank you to RandomCran, for her fuck-amazing beta skillz! She is pushing me – hard. And I love her for it. Hence, the long delay between chapters. My apologies. Please don't give up on it. Thanks for reading!**


	3. I Must Be Dreaming

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. S. Meyer owns all Twilight and its characters.**

Stunned by the afternoon's events, I eventually came to my senses as a gush of wind assaulted my face when the train pulled up in front of me. What had just happened? Who was this younger man, who now had my phone number tapped into his cell phone? And I had his on mine?

My train car was especially crowded. Rush hour. It was so much fun having to stand the whole way home.

Walking down to the lower level of the commuter train, I finally found a vacant seat. There was an older woman sitting with her purse on her lap. Her eyes were closed.

_Is she alive?_

What an inane thing to wonder. I didn't think she'd be still upright if she wasn't.

_Right?_

She was most likely tired from her hectic day.

_Everybody has hectic days. Weird days. Just like mine. Was that even real?_

Just then my cell phone started chirping. I hated when that happened in public places, which is why I usually put it on mute. Clearly, I must have forgotten and although I wanted desperately to ignore it, the ringtone was pretty loud.

I fished around in my purse and found it, but not until after my finger had dug into an open tube of lipstick_. _

_Damn it_.

I tried to look at the screen without taking it out of my purse and pressing any button on the side to make the sound stop. The lipstick stain on my fingertip smeared the cell in the process. The day was going from the ridiculous to more ridiculous.

I looked at the screen, dumbfounded. 'Cullen'.

_What? No way! _

It showed up as a missed call. Was I going to return the call?

I couldn't talk on the train. I'd be too paranoid about others hearing or bothering them with my boring side of the conversation.

Almost immediately, it went off again.

_Oh no!_

I needed to press the button.

_Quick!_

I struggled to put it into silent mode. I was shaking on the inside, my pulse pounding in my throat.

I could feel the panic begin to rise and my hands started to shake.

_Oh no, not here in front of people._

I worked out my stress relief exercises in my head and managed to calm myself down.

It was probably the slowest train ride I'd ever experienced. I was all nerves, the whole way home. I couldn't think straight.

_What am I going to do? Why would he be calling? What could he possibly want from me? _

I was so much older than him and definitely not in the same league.

_Forget about it. __Don't worry. You__ don't have to do anything._

I finally arrived at my station and found my car. I was not sure if I could figure out the way home, considering what a mass of jumbled thoughts my brain was filled with.

I needed a coffee - full-caff'ed. The drive-thru was not too busy, and fortunately my car practically knew the way home by itself from there. I was miraculously home before I knew it.

I opened my side door and struggled with trying to fit the key in the lock, as usual. The cat came to greet me, purring like a small motor boat. Or was it just that she wanted food?

_Ok, ok, Tori, I'll get it_. _You are pretty bossy for a six pound feline._

She was damned determined, and gorgeous.

I sat down on the couch, alone.

_Oh yeah, I should put the microware dinner in to cook._ _Not really hungry, though._

My stomach was in knots.

Knots.

_Oh, yeah.._.

Suddenly I remembered about the phone call again. How in the world could I forget?

_Should I just ignore it? Maybe he won't bother again. _

The thought that perhaps I should text him popped into my head. Having just finished that thought, my phone buzzed twice seemingly in response. I nervously picked up the cell to read the text message.

"Please answer."

_Uh oh._

It was going to "sing" any second.

I picked it up, fumbling so I wouldn't drop it and looked at the screen as it lit up at the same time.

_Breathe._

In my nervousness, I accidentally hung up.

_Oh my god. He is going to think I'm a moron._

I lightly tapped the phone to my forehead, really wanting to smash it against my skull, waiting for it to go off again. Was it going to?

"_I used to rule the world. Seas would rise when I gave the word…"_

It began, again.

I took another quick breath before making sure I was pressing the right button. I rolled my eyes at myself while doing so.

"Hello," my voice crackled.

_Oh. My. God. Could I not be even close to normal?_

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"It's Edward - from this afternoon." He assumed I would not remember? How in the world could I forget? It had only been a few hours.

" Yes," I responded automatically.

"So I was thinking… I could pick you up and we could see a movie? What do you think?"

What? A movie? With me? With him?

_Get a grip, Bella. Now is not the time to lose your powers of deduction._

"Ummm... oh, I don't know. I don't really know you and…" My voice trailed off, my mind muddled. All the scenarios of why he would possibly want to be seen with me invaded my imagination. It just didn't make any sense to me.

"I know, I know. This is an awkward way of going about this type of thing, but as I said before I have difficulty in doing things the normal way due to my, um, situation." He stressed the word normal. He really had no clue.

_Me? Normal?_

I let out a short awkward laugh.

"I'm sorry, did I say something funny?" He sounded so apologetic that I felt it would be mean to deny him some normal time, even if it was with me. Maybe it would feel normal to him - with me and my lack of self-confidence?

I didn't know what to say. How could I save myself from possible embarrassment? The embarrassment of being my klutzy self, always tripping over or dropping things. How could I save him?

Surely he had people, even the men that surrounded him, who would be willing to accompany him anywhere he wanted to go. And there were probably hundreds, perhaps thousands, of willing young women out there, too.

_Wait, I guess that wouldn't be a viable solution. Even I know fans can be crazy._

The more I thought about it, the more intrigued I was with the whole prospect of seeing him again.

He _was_ pretty incredible looking, which is why I couldn't get why he had asked me out. Maybe it was because I didn't know who he was and didn't react the way other women did.

"Well? What do you say? Please say you'll come with me." He pleaded after waiting an unreasonable amount of time for my psycho-babble to cease.

_Can he tell?_

I was wondering if I should just let him experience the embarrassment of being in my company and that would cure him of doing this to any other unsuspecting, innocent nobody. Or anybody else like me. Why couldn't he have been some other normal person on the street? Usually people ignored my presence.

_My luck_.

I attracted bad luck.

"Umm...ok." I needed more time to figure out how to get out of this. I'd stall until then.

"Fantastic! I'll come to pick you up tomorrow. Is that ok for you? Will you be downtown tomorrow afternoon? We could meet at the same hotel you were at this aft'."

"Umm...yes. I'll be downtown tomorrow."

"Just come when you're done with work. I'll figure things out on my end after that. See you then!" He almost sounded happy.

Maybe he was planning on setting me up. People as good looking as Edward Cullen sometimes enjoyed making others feel worthless. Was he one of those? I didn't know this man at all.

An actor. What did that mean? I'd have to Google him.

_Good idea_. _Where did I leave that computer?_

The phone rang… again.

Couldn't be… it wasn't. It was my daughter, Angie. She was checking in on me.

"How was your week? Anything exciting happen?"

"Well…" I couldn't tell her what was going on. She'd be disgusted. I could almost hear her in my head.

"A younger man? Mom, really! How could you even think of doing that?"

_She'll be so embarrassed. She'll think I've gone completely insane! _

I couldn't let her in on my secret life.

_My secret life?_ _What am I, a spy now?_

I thought I must be mad to even entertain the idea of going on a date with Edward.

"No, nothing exciting." I lied. Nothing usually happened any other week. Ever since her dad had left me, my life had ceased to be interesting.

_But today certainly was…interesting. And who knows what will happen tomorrow?_

I spent the rest of the evening on the newly dust-free computer. Google-ing 'Edward Cullen' revealed something so surprising that I wanted to call and cancel with him. The impending scenario was something the teenager in me had dreamt about for hours and hours as I doodled my long ago idol's last name merged with mine. As a grown woman, I could not go there. I'd be sure to make a complete fool of myself.

_My blushing alone would light the northern hemisphere._

There would be a lead story of some weird anomaly on the news as a satellite beamed images of the strange glow.

He was a superstar. His movies were the biggest box office draws of the past few years.

I was so confused and I couldn't breathe steadily, my head was spinning.

_I must be dreaming. Or is it a nightmare? One from which I'll wake up in a full sweat, screaming in the middle of the night. _

No such luck. How was I ever going to get sleep?

ZzZzZzZzZ

When I woke up in the morning I was mad that I'd fallen asleep so soon after my head hit the pillow. I'd wanted to linger on my impossible dreams for a little bit longer.

It was time to get up and go to work. The cat needed feeding after spending the night occasionally clawing at my closed bedroom door.

Routine stuff. Normal stuff. That was what I needed, not some fantasy.

_Maybe it really was a dream?_

**+x+x+x+x+**

**A/N: Can Bella do this? Should she do this? **

**I know, it's a super-short chapter…don't want you to get bored! ;p**

**Thank you to my amazing beta, RandomCran. Check out her fic – "Restless" at http:/ www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net /s / 7012660/ 1/**

**The 'Drill" …DO IT!**


	4. Gonna Wind Up in the ER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT – Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Many thanks to my Beta, RandomCran for her skills and amazing suggestions. She is also fabulous author, please look her up.**

Sleep had evaded me and so I was a right mess in the morning. I was thinking I'd call in a sick day. I hadn't used up many of those. I knew it wouldn't be a big deal.

In the light of day, I also knew what I had to do. I picked up my cell from the night table and stared at it for at least five minutes. I hated making phone calls, and I wasn't sure I could do it. I had to cancel this ludicrous "date".

_Maybe I'll wait a bit._

It was still early after all. I called in sick and then I went back to bed. Sometime later, I awoke to my phone singing, feeling surprised. Without thinking, I picked it up and answered**.**

"Hello." My voice cracked a bit.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Umm…yes."

_Oh no, I'm not ready to do this! Think. What will I say and how am I going to say it?_

"Oh, hi - thought it was someone else for a sec'. Good morning. Sorry to bother you at work."

"Oh, I didn't go in today. I think I'm sick. Sorry, but I have to cancel our… um… plans."

"What? Oh, no. Really? Well, perhaps tomorrow, then. It's just that I'm not in town for too much longer, and… I…" Edward suddenly seemed at a loss, and I didn't help out at all by saying nothing.

"Tomorrow? Probably not a good idea. I could still be catching."

_Yeah, sleeplessness is catching. Watch out for those zzzzz's._

"Ok." He actually sounded dejected. "I'm really sorry to hear that you're under the weather and hope it passes quickly."

"Thank you. And thanks for asking me to… the movie. Sorry." The call was over.

_Phew! That was easier than I'd thought it'd be, really._

I turned on the TV. Didn't matter what was on. I just needed the white noise to drown out the crazy thoughts in my head. Why did I turn him away? Who was I kidding? Why did Edward have to suffer for my insecurities?

I ran my fingers through my hair out of frustration, groaning softly. The cat somehow sensed I needed comforting as she hopped onto my bed and climbed on top of me to knead my chest. Yeah, it wasn't quite the same as what I so desperately needed. A man's touch. I huffed to myself as I swung my legs off the bed and stood up, going to the dresser for a fresh set of underclothing to change into after my shower. Tori got the hint and jumped off.

Disappointment. Hope… gone.

The day dragged on and on. I caught up on housework. Read a magazine. Had a nap. Again. My fatigue must have been due to the stress of the day before and the events of the morning. I was zapped.

After my nap I made myself some coffee. That's what was missing from this day. Oh yeah, and I hadn't eaten a thing yet.

_Not really hungry. A banana. And maybe yogurt. _

I knew I'd probably get light-headed if I didn't have something.

_Maybe a muffin with my coffee. _

_Breathing easier now._

It was all over. I could go back to normal.

Back to boring.

When I sat down to surf the internet and have my coffee, I noticed the red light blinking on my cell. I picked it up, expecting it to be Amanda. She texted me often. It was nice to know what she was up to now that she wasn't living at home with me anymore. She had been out for lunch with her friends at the Eaton Centre.

_"Oh,"_ I tapped in my reply**.** _"I was just there yesterday."_

Yesterday. I'd almost forgotten. How? I suddenly felt so bummed out. I'd let something fall through my fingers. But what? My cell buzzed again and I picked it up. I froze, staring at the screen.

_"How are you feeling? Better I hope! Hope to see you soon. Edward." _

_Oh. No. What do I do about this? Do I ignore it and not reply? Should I be thankful? Gracious? I don't have a clue. _

_"__Better, I think. Thanks."_

_Leave it at that, please. _

But he didn't.

_"Good. I'll check on you tomorrow, to see if you're better, ok?"_

It was exhausting, trying to get out of this—date?

_"Okay." _

_"…'til then. E."_

Maybe if I let it happen, it'd be done. He'd leave town and that'd be it.

_Yes. That's what will happen. What a mess! _

I didn't want to think about it any longer**.**

Maybe I'd feel worse the next day. The thought actually gave me some hope, but I decided to think about what to wear, just in case. If I were honest with myself I was getting just a little bit excited. But I quelled that feeling until it passed. I had talked myself into expecting disappointment, to protect my fragile heart.

_Work and then… what? _

_A date? _

It just sounded wrong. A date usually implied both parties were willing. I was not one hundred percent willing. Was I?

_Just think of it as helping a friend or something._

A friend? I didn't know him. It was like a blind date, but my eyes were open. Weren't they_? _

_Look in the mirror. _I stepped over to the mirror by the front door, leaning close. Ugh. _What could he possibly see in that?_

Yes, my eyes were open, but somehow they felt closed.

_Never mind. Try to be positive._

I was. I was positive that he'd be sorry about the whole, stupid, plan. I just needed to get through the day.

_Breathe._

I woke up alert, and was amazed that I had actually fallen asleep. With everything my brain was trying to sort through, it felt like a miracle.

I was thinking of all the possible outcomes of our impending date. All of them were pretty bad.

_He could ditch me at the theater, after finding out how ordinary –and normal- I am. _

_Or he might forget about it altogether. _

That wouldn't be bad, would it? At least then no one would know what I was doing there; just out to a movie by myself. People do that all the time. I'd done it before. It was not a bad thing. My heart started to tremble. My body's reaction surprised me. And almost immediately, I realized why. Who the hell was I kidding? I would be crushed if he did not show up. Deep, deep down I wanted this so badly.

_Push that feeling down. I won't be any good at work if I let that happen. Deep breaths. _

I arrived my usual fifteen minutes early for work at the doctor's office where I was the receptionist. Having braved the crowded train ride in from the suburbs, I was feeling the effects of my lack of caffeine, evidenced by lack of coherent thought.

I imagined seeing him again. _Those eyes, flickering to mine. Him, grabbing me by my hand. Could I keep up? I would sure as hell try. We would share popcorn and possibly sip from the same straw. His lips surrounding the straw, sucking…oh…_

"So what do you think?" It was my co-worker standing by my desk, with a stack of patient files in her hands. She was about to file them into the cabinet beside my desk.

Think? The word registered and I blinked a few times, dropped my head and began to shuffle papers on my desk. I scrambled to try and think if I had heard or could remember what she had been saying. My mind had definitely guttered quickly. I was sure my cheeks were flaming red, judging by the lump in my throat.

I needed to be fanned, hard. Oh, hard… Shit, I really needed to stop thinking about him. Everything just seemed so surreal, even the ordinary. Was this ordinary? I didn't know any longer what was up, what was down.

_Was I awake? At work?_ _This was different._

I didn't usually daydream at work, it was too busy. But it was lunch hour and the patients stopped arriving for half an hour, long enough to catch up on paperwork. Uh oh. Now I was behind, I was sure.

"Sorry, I must be a bit distracted." Lack of sleep and being "sick" yesterday. _Better clear my head and get myself together fast. Crap. _

"Can you ask me again? Sorry."

She looked at me quizzically and laughed as she began to place the folders in their respective spots. She looked over her shoulder at me as she stepped to work on the next cabinet over.

"What is up with you, Bella? You look flustered."

"I'm okay, just tired, Lauren. I had a rough night. My stupid cat kept mewing all night." That sounded plausible, I thought.

She shrugged but I could tell she continued to watch me, all afternoon.

I finished the day somehow. It was agony. I felt like lead weights were attached to my neck and arms.

Work was so busy, thankfully, that I didn't have much time to think about the date. Thank you, God! The only time it creeped up on me was when my co-worker asked me what I was doing after work. I lied. _Going home. Maybe to a movie._ It was Wednesday, so it wouldn't be super busy at the theater. What movie? _Um…I'll see when I get there, I guess._ Back to work. Took a while to settle myself down after that, but when I finally did, the rest of the day sped by.

And then it was finally 4:35. Finished.

_Buzz… buzz… _my cell.

_Calm down or you're going to end up in the ER. Do you really want that? _

Curiosity was getting the better of me. Would he really be there? Maybe my memory was exaggerating what I'd seen the day before yesterday.

?

**EPOV**

It was boring as hell in my hotel room. It didn't matter what city I was in or which hotel I was staying in, they were all boring as fucking hell. I was going out of my mind. I wanted to scream, run, hit something. Anything to break out of this mental jail I was in.

Then she popped into my head again; the one with the amazing shimmering brown eyes. Something about her stuck with me.

Did I save that number on my i-Phone?

_Hmmm… let me check._

Yes, it was there. Should I call?

_Why not?_

It couldn't hurt, right?

_Call._

Her phone rang three times. She didn't answer so I tried again, in case I had the wrong number. Even though I knew I had the right number because I had called her at the bistro as soon as she gave it to me. Why wasn't she answering?

I decided to text her.

_Please answer._

I tried calling again. This time she answered.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Umm… yes."

Shy, just like I recalled.

"Oh, hi - thought it was someone else for a sec'. Good morning. Sorry to bother you at work."

She hesitated before answering**.** "Oh, I didn't go in today. I think I'm sick. Sorry, but I have to cancel our… um… plans."

My heart sank at her words, but I wanted to sound upbeat, to cheer her up. "What? Oh, no. Really? Well**,** perhaps tomorrow, then. It's just that I'm not in town for too much longer, and… I…"

"Tomorrow? Probably not a good idea. I could still be catching."

It was difficult to hide my disappointment; to keep it from leeching into my tone**.** "I'm really sorry to hear that you're under the weather and **I** hope it passes quickly."

Just my luck. Find normal. Lose normal. Shit.

"Thank you. And thanks for asking me to… the movie. Sorry." I thought I detected a hint of disappointment in her voice, although she was hiding it extremely well. It could have been my wishful thinking, but I didn't really want to believe that.

I let it go for the time being, but resolved to text her the next day. I was nothing if not persistent.

My sleep was fitful. I tossed and turned and woke multiple times, all the while having the same damn dream. Not sure why I kept waking up, but thankful that I was able to fall asleep quickly after each time. I couldn't even remember the dream when I finally did wake, hard as I tried. It left me with a feeling of something unresolved.

As I was brushing my teeth, she popped into my mind, again. I spit out the water and searched for my cell phone.

I took in a deep breath as I tapped out my text**:**

"_How are you feeling? Better I hope! Hope to see you soon. Edward." _

Her reply took a bit too long for my liking. I knew I was pushing her, but I was now at the craving stage. I –needed- to see her again. I didn't care if it was on her coffee break or just to ride home with her on the train. She had to see that I wasn't some crazy actor-type.

_Wait - follow her home on the train?_

I'd say that was crazy, period. I shook my head and laughed. I had never felt like this. What was this – smitten?

I started to get ready for another dull day. Then my cell alert started blinking. I quickly snatched it off the bed to read Bella's reply:

_"Better, I think. Thanks."_

My hopes soared. I started to pace while raking my fingers through my bronzed chaos, willing my mind to slow down and think. I sensed I needed to gently coax her into our date.

She said a movie would be fine. I mentally fist-pumped, having worn her down. She wasn't going to regret it. I was going to make damn sure of that. I agreed to call her the next day with deets.

_There. That wasn't too painful._ For me, anyway. I was actually looking forward to the following day, for a change.

But there was still one more mind-numbing day and night to get through. Maybe I'd check out the Internet**…** again. After powering up my laptop, I sat and stared at it for a long time, not really knowing what to do. Frustrated, I moved it to the coffee table.

Instead, I flopped on the bed, clicked on the TV and stared at it for hours. Then I picked up the room service menu and perused that for an eternity before I decided to order fish and chips. Yeah, I really was that homesick. I knew it was as close as I was going to get to a real English home-cooked meal. I didn't have any acting jobs on the go, just one fucking interview after another.

Before I knew it, it was getting dim inside the hotel room. I stood up and walked to the window to look at the outside world. The street below was congested with evening traffic. People going home from their jobs and going out to dinner, no doubt. I envied their lives. I knew for a fact that they envied mine. How ironic that was. The grass really was greener on the other side.

I was going to go insane. I turned the TV off, then the lights. I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes.

There was silence, except for the air-conditioning unit blowing air into the stuffy room. The air coming in actually smelled stuffy, too.

The air was just adding to the stifled feeling I had, being in this fish bowl of a life I was living. I couldn't escape it and I was suffocating. I needed oxygen, something fresh in my lungs, and life.

Bella. Just thinking her name I felt a sweet breeze flow through my thoughts. I couldn't explain why. The current that was so obvious between us when we'd met was electric - and addictive.

3:13 a.m.

I couldn't sleep. I hated not being in my own bed. I missed home so much. I missed normal.

Normal. Thoughts of Bella came to me, again. She had my number.

What the hell was I thinking when I gave it to her?

She didn't look like the type to do anything psycho, did she? I sure hoped the hell not. Only a crazy person would ever want to join me in my life of insanity.

_Shit. _

Why didn't I think before I spoke or did anything? It was my character flaw. I'd have to work on that.

I put my headphones on and finally fell asleep listening to Debussy. I always found the music so calming.

My dreams found me on an escalator looking for something, or someone. I wasn't exactly sure. Every time I thought I'd found it/her, the direction I was moving in was all wrong again. And by the time I reached the right escalator, it had switched to a different one. I couldn't keep up. I was so tired from the angst in my dream that I woke up feeling more exhausted than I remembered being before sleep.

11:36 a.m.

It was going to be another frustrating day. I could tell.

I didn't think I'd fall asleep again so I decided that I might as well shower and get dressed. I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

_Fuck._

My hair was the result of too much gel and hairspray. Pretty fucked up. I was afraid to touch it because the PR people were hyper-aware of my image and I couldn't just do what I wanted with it.

_Ridiculous. _

I took a very hot shower as it always helped ease the tension in my neck. At least this hotel had decent, fluffy white towels to dry me off with. I glanced in the mirror at my naked body.

_What was all the fuss about? If they could only see what I see. _

_Wait, no. I don't really want that. _

I put on a white t-shirt and a new pair of designer jeans. My stylist said they made my ass look tight. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

_Right._

I felt like I was being micro-managed to death. I wanted to escape so badly, but where to? I could fly anywhere. I did have the resources, but I didn't want everyone to totally freak out. Maybe just a short excursion. Just something, anything different. Maybe the movie night would be a good start.

The waiting was going to kill me. There was nowhere I wanted to go, so I called my sister, Alice, always the one to cheer me up. I hoped she was not too busy to talk. She was a model and usually off to some amazing locale on shoots. I couldn't remember her schedule.

_I need a distraction from my distractions._

"Edward! So glad you called. How the hell are you? Where are you?" she squealed into the receiver. God, it was so sweet to hear a familiar voice.

"Ali, I've missed talking to you. How are things? Where are you?" I shot back at her, not answering any of her queries. I was freaking tired of answering questions.

"Well, I'm in Milan, getting fitted for a runway shoot tomorrow and then I'm going to get some days off to go home! I'm so excited. When are you going home?" she inquired full of hope.

"Not sure. I'd have to ask my manager, Mike. I can't keep track of my own life any more. It's crazy-ness. I envy you. Going home. Sounds like heaven."

My mind recalled memories of home. Mom making scones in time for tea. Yelling at me for not taking my sneakers off when I came in. Teasing Alice about her latest boy crush.

The call was making me feel even more caged in; living in rooms where you couldn't even open the windows, like an animal. I felt like punching a wall. If only that wouldn't result in being exposed in the tabloids. I couldn't even go home when I wanted to. I was officially miserable.

Alice had to go, so we said our goodbyes.

_Maybe I should go for another run to Starbucks. _

Maybe I could meet another person who was oblivious to who I was. Someone I could talk with.

_No. _

I didn't want to meet anyone else. I was not sure why, but I wanted to see this situation with Bella through.

I wasn't really the type to run after the ladies. One night stands were never my thing. So why was I going to try and see this woman?

_I. Don't. Know._

The day dragged on and on. The only bright spot was that Mike had arranged for us to have lunch at the CN Tower. They only had to block off half the restaurant to ensure my privacy. That must have cost a small fortune.

The wait staff was falling over themselves attending to my needs. I was embarrassed for them. How could I possibly have this kind of effect on everyone? Only a short time ago, nobody knew me from Joe Blow. I made an effort to be gracious. I posed for pictures with them and signed autographs.

I only had four interviews scheduled that afternoon. That was the real acting job, trying to sound fresh for each inane, repetitive question. It was boring as hell.

Once back in my hotel room, I braced for another night of mind-numbing TV. I decided to search the Internet for exotic cars.

_There's one that's really interesting. It's a Super Car, called the Plethora, made in Montreal. Not far from here I think. 750 Horsepower. more than $400,000. Looks fucking fantastic. I'd love to test run that baby. That would be something different. I'll have to talk with Mike to see if he can arrange it._

My online time wasted a few hours. Finally, it was late enough to sleep.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

_**A/N: Edward…hmm… what do you guys think?**_

_**The 'Drill' – you MUST know it by now… 3**_


	5. The Date

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all of the Twilight world.**

**Many, many thanks and love to RandomCran for her Beta expertise and for pushing me to make it better.**

**As promised—the "date".**

**X0x0x0X**

"Are you done?" Edward texted me right on time, as though he'd been waiting for nothing else all day.

"Just."

"Tell me where you are and I'll pick you up!"

_I must have lost my mind. _

Nevertheless, I texted him my work address.

I went to the restroom to freshen up. I'd brought a change of clothing with me to work - a clean pair of jeans (some I thought would look hip, though they were not expensive or flashy) and a black t-shirt beneath my grey sweater. Oh and the black pumps. I grinned as they made me feel sexy somehow_._

_I know, I'm weird._

I waited until everyone else in the clinic left, so they wouldn't see that I was meeting someone. There would be talk, and I wanted to avoid that at all costs as well as the subsequent laughter.

_Oh yeah, brush the hair and teeth. And some gum in case my breath should wander toward him by way of a breeze. _

Knocking out one's date was not good.

_Buzz, buzz_. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

_He's here?_

What did I think was going to happen? Wasn't sure, maybe he could have gotten lost? Why did he want to pick me up from work? A change of plan, I guessed.

As I walked out of the elevator, my knees were knocking. It was hard not to trip on the cracks in the grey ceramic tile of the lobby.

_Slow down. Breathe._

I didn't see anybody there, but there was a dark car idling in front of the building.

And then, as the rear window lowered, I saw him.

_Oh. Wow._

A breathy sigh escaped through my glossed lips. He was more handsome than I had recollected.

_How can I do this? Have to now, he's seen me._

I walked out the doors, looked on either side of the sidewalk, just so I didn't smack into anyone and made my way to the car's rear door. The burly man hopped out from the driver's side quick as a flash –Emmett, I think his name was - and opened it for me. The impression I got from Emmett as our eyes met briefly was one of curiosity and wariness. Even though he was an employee, I could tell he cared for Edward and was naturally cautious about who he interacted with. The edges of my lips turned up as I lowered myself onto the seat.

Sliding inside as smoothly as I could, I could feel the heat grow on my cheeks. Edward's smile was the nicest one I had ever seen. I was embarrassed because he should have been embarrassed, having a woman so much older in his company. But he didn't seem to be. He was an actor - of course. Maybe our date was research for an upcoming part.

_Gorgeous hunk makes an ass out of an older woman - opening in theaters in time for Halloween._

"Hi. How are you feeling?" He asked like he really wanted to know.

"Much better, I think. Although the exhaustion from being sick sometimes hits me pretty fast, in which case I might have to cut this short…" I was not prone to lying but I had to leave myself an easy out.

_Too much information, rambling, not making any sense. Breathe. _

Without realizing it I let my head drift down, and all of a sudden his hand reached out gently. He lifted my chin up so that my eyes would meet his. They were warm, emerald green and long-lashed.

_Mmm… what?_

"Are you all right? Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm ok," I stuttered, my voice cracking a bit.

"Good. Then we can proceed on to the theater. Em, let's go." The car moved out into traffic and I sat back and tried to relax. I could only hope my facial expressions didn't betray me.

_Impossible. _

Edward began telling me about the choices in movies that we had. He hadn't seen a movie in months and didn't really care which one we went to. I said that I had seen one of them, and I didn't mind which of the others we went to. We could just randomly pick a number. He thought that might be a good idea, so we agreed to do that when we got into the hallway entrance to the viewing rooms.

I was getting more nervous the closer we got to our destination. I thought about feigning a relapse to spare us both the realization that this date was a mistake. After all, he could be too much of a gentleman to not go through with the evening. Before I could speak, or move, the car stopped. It was too late. Emmett got out to open the door, letting us out in front of the theater.

I had to step out first and then Edward hopped out, with Emmett shadowing him. I could see quite a few people who were gathered at the ticket booth suddenly notice us and start whispering. I wondered how bad the frenzy could get.

Edward grasped my hand firmly and we quickly walked through the lobby. He had his hood-covered head bent down as he handed our tickets to the attendant and we continued walking.

I leaned close to ask him how he already had tickets if we didn't know which movie we were seeing yet. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and spoke from the corner of his mouth quietly, his lips close to my ear. "Em came earlier and set it all up. They don't care which movie we go into." I couldn't turn to look at him or I would have engaged in a liplock.

_Tempting._

I nodded absent-mindedly, feeling the heat around my shoulders.

We swiftly turned left into the hallway without too many people noticing.

"Take your pick," he instructed as we gazed at the sign for theaters numbered 6-10. I noticed Emmett drop off behind us. The movie titles were listed, but I turned toward Edward and closed my eyes and covered them with my hand.

"I want this to be random." I grinned as I tried to decide which number to pick. "Seven," I blurted as I opened my eyes. He laughed as he looked at the selection, then took me by the elbow to lead me.

Did I pick a comedy, comedy-romance or action? Action.

_Yes!_

I hoped I had picked the action because the comedy was one of those made for young people with a lot of bathroom humor, which I absolutely detested. And the romantic comedy was definitely out of the question. Just… because.

Once inside the theater, we sat at the far left lower corner and I presumed it would make a quick escape available, if necessary. He adjusted his hood and slouched in his seat before the trailers started. I didn't really know what to say or do.

"Want some gum?" It was all I could come up with.

_Gum?_

How lame was that? Not 'how was your day?' That would have been smarter.

_Start again, stupid._

"How was your day? What did you do?"

He hesitated, as if deciding whether or not to give me access to his life, and then in practically a whisper said, "It was pretty great. My manager said that he was receiving lots of interesting scripts for us to look over. It'll keep me busy for a few years, at least. I can't wait to see what's going to happen. Of course, it doesn't mean I'm automatically hired, but the chances are not bad if they are sending them to me, instead of me sending them my stuff."

He went on for a while about how before his big break he was barely getting by, with jobs being small and spaced far apart.

"It wasn't as if I had obligations or anything so my parents were pretty cool about me pursuing my passion. But living with the 'rents gets old pretty fast when you're dying to live without them knowing every damn thing, you know?"

I nodded. "I totally get that. I left home when I was 18 and got my own apartment. I had a full-time job, so it was a good feeling to be independent. But in a sense I wasn't alone… there was a guy…" I trailed off, hoping he wouldn't pursue the matter and berating myself silently for even mentioning anything.

"Exactly." He nodded back enthusiastically. I could see a hint of him consciously choosing to not question me further.

"Now that I can, I don't know where to settle down. And, even if I did, how much time would I really be able to spend there? I'm traveling all the time for work…" He trailed off and turned his head toward the screen, not really focusing on what was flashing there - a not-so-subtle reminder from the theater to turn off cell phones and not talk during the movie.

"Well, where does most of your work take place?"

"Hm.." he hummed as he thought about his response. "California. Los Angeles, I guess."

"So, maybe that would be the best place to start looking." I smiled and lifted my brows in encouragement.

"I think you're right. I was kind of thinking of a smaller town, though." He shrugged one shoulder and continued, "Because that's what I'm used to and LA seems just, so huge."

"It is pretty big." I agreed, my eyes flickering toward his. "I've been there and it's pretty nice. I recall getting out of the airport and despite the fumes of gasoline, I instantly felt at home." I released a short, unexpected laugh as I realized I was rambling and quickly covered my mouth with the back of my fingers.

Edward gazed at me at length with a widening grin. "You just reminded me. I felt exactly the same way. At first I thought it was jet-lag." He laughed softly, music in my ears.

_I want to hear that again._

"Weird? Huh?" His thick brows lifted briefly.

"Yeah."

_Yeah. _

I gave Edward a tight-lipped smile and slowly turned my head toward the screen but glanced at him several times. I could feel my defenses weakening around him. I was beginning to feel comfortable being myself.

_You can't let your guard down, Bella_.

Shocked momentarily, I blinked at the words and inwardly sighed. I didn't want to heed that voice in my head.

_I'm only protecting you. You can't let anyone in._

Just then the lights began to dim and the projector started rolling the trailers. I instantly felt more comfortable in the dark. I crossed my legs, slouched down a bit and relaxed my head on the back of the seat. I laid my arms across my body.

_Phew._

That part was over and done, and I was hopeful the movie would distract me enough so that my nerves could relax.

In the middle of the third trailer, a familiar face appeared on the screen - Edward.

_Wow, bigger than life_.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that he slouched just a little bit further down in his chair. I didn't look toward him, not wanting to embarrass or bring attention to him. I moved my crossed legs next to his leg and nudged my knee to his, acknowledging that I realized that it was him up on the screen. He reciprocated with his knee and returned it to its original position.

I could feel him inch his upper body closer to mine. I mirrored his movement. The force field was now palpable between us, itching to spark. It was immobilizing.

That movie wasn't out in theaters until next month_._

_Mental note: see it._

The feature movie began. It was filled with machine gunfire and heavy artillery, set in some war zone. I couldn't really get into it. I closed my eyes frequently to avoid looking at the blood and gore. My thoughts wandered slightly.

_Why am I such a pathetic mess in front of this guy? Just because he's famous? It isn't like this is… a… date. Is it? It really isn't a "date." I was just a random person he chose, out of a crowd, to spend normal time with. Right?_

I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

Edward seemed to be into this action movie, judging by his rapt attention to the screen, so I suffered in silence. It was truly agony.

About three quarters through he leaned toward me to whisper into my ear. "Do you want to leave?"

"Do you?" I replied, hopeful and with shivers running rampant down my spine.

"Let's go."

And no sooner had I grabbed my purse, we were up, my hand in his to lead me in the dark as we walked down the aisle and out of the theater. I felt protected with that sole act of him holding my hand, like I could trust this man. It wasn't merely a common physical connection, for me at least. And when he squeezed mine, I wanted to hang onto his hand, forever.

_Girlfriend, you latch on way too fast. Slow the fuck down. _

The voice was getting crankier, and more insistent.

As we walked through the doors and turned to leave through a side exit, he still held onto my hand. I guessed he wanted me to keep up with his pace so that we could leave the building quickly. He was on his phone, calling Emmett to come and meet us. His timing was spot on and we glided into the car without having to stop at all.

I figured our date was over and they would drop me off at the train. I humorously decided to thank him for taking me to the cinema.

"It really was a god-awful movie, Edward," I giggled lightly as I glanced his way.

"You think?" Edward let out a loud laugh. "You mean to tell me that you're not into seeing some dirty bastard's intestines fly out of his stomach?" His brows shot up mockingly.

"Well, yeah, I liked that part…" I smirked back. "The uniforms were not styling enough for my taste though. I would have totally had them in charcoal grey with mandarin collars."

He chuckled at my attempt at humour. I gave a shy grin as I turned to look out of the window to check our whereabouts.

I looked at my watch and turned to him, saying there was a train coming in twenty-two minutes. We were just a few minutes from the station.

He stared at me with a lift of his brows and gave a quick chuckle. "I don't think so, Bella!"

He looked down at my fingers. Suddenly he took my hands in both of his and looked at me through his amazingly lovely green eyes. I froze, mesmerized.

_I… I... oh, wow._

I was sure he was going to say something as his lips parted, but instead his tongue took a quick swipe of his lower lip.

_Oh my…_

My mouth dropped fractionally as my heart skipped a few beats. I held my breath.

_At ease, sister._

Instead of doing what I feared, he released one of my hands and gave it a tight squeeze as he leaned forward to give instructions to Emmett, who nodded in affirmation. Edward leaned back with a smug look on his face, glancing sideways at me before letting a silent chuckle shake his torso.

I didn't know what he had planned and it made me nervous. I was sure my hand was perspiring in his. That thought made me even more nervous.

The thoughts of being nervous rolled around in my head…

…_like a snowball, but you know, hot. Well, not hot, as in... hot. What are you thinking? Stop that! You are going start sweating buckets._

I rolled my eyes, and suddenly realized he might have caught that and I was oh so thankful for the darkness inside the car. I took deep breaths, hoping to alleviate the heat I felt on my cheeks. Wherever we were going had to be coming up soon. I needed to be calm, cool and collected.

Emmett stopped the car in a dimly lit section of town. I knew this to be the Distillery District, having visited it a few times prior with my sisters. I hadn't actually been to a club, we'd just passed by in the car on our way somewhere else, possibly the movie theater or a play. Edward nudged me as the car came to a stop, grinning wide. I turned to look at him with a raised brow.

"We're here." He smiled his million dollar smile at me, dazzling me so that I didn't even notice Emmett getting out of the car and jogging over to my door to open it for us. Edward nudged me again. I laughed awkwardly, realizing I was supposed to move and get out of the car.

_What the hell is wrong with you? Get out of the car!_

As I swung my legs out, I was happy that I'd worn my heels. I didn't know how I would have talked my way out of going to a club wearing flats. It just wasn't done. Was it?

I pulled myself out with the help of Emmett's offered hand, smiling shyly – ever so self-conscious that I couldn't look him in the eye for more than a few seconds. Edward slid out to stand beside me. I looked up to him as he placed his arm around my shoulders lightly and led me to the entrance of the club where a bald-headed husky man stood guard.

Edward nodded as he passed by, the guard nodding in return as if in acknowledgement of Edward's identity.

_Well, of course he knows who he is… everybody, but me, seems to know. _

Somehow I was no longer intimidated by his celebrity status. It was becoming easier to forget that. He seemed just, normal.

A waitress was soon leading us to a corner table in a room dimly lit and pulsating with loud sensual music. There was a candle on the small circular table, giving a faint glow to the immediate area. We sat beside each other at a curved suede bench, Edward pulling me closer with his arm which he then draped casually over my shoulder.

I hunched forward slightly as he leaned in to my ear to speak. "You weren't expecting this, were you?"

The wave of shivers that coursed down my spine nearly unraveled me and I instinctively clutched my throat as I tried not to squeal. Instead I shook my head slowly, mesmerized by his eyes and unable to tear mine away when I tilted my head to look at him. I cleared my throat as if to speak but thought better of it, giving him an impish smile instead.

Of course I hadn't expected this. I hadn't even expected this date to happen. Now he wanted to show me the town? I was officially in a state of surreal-ness. Every step I took with Edward was new and exciting.

Edward chuckled as he leaned back, tugging me close with his hand, protectively clutching my shoulder. I tried to relax into his side, draping one leg over the other casually.

The urge to grab his shirt to pull myself close, to kiss those luscious lips, tangle my fingers into his bronzed mane of sexiness while our tongues danced the hula-hula and feel his hard…

_Whoa, girl! You're getting slightly ahead of yourself here. Stop now or you won't be able to walk or stand or… breathe_.

Unwillingly, I turned my head and lifted my glass to my dry lips, the cool liquid quenching my parched throat.

_How is he doing that? Is it pathetic I feel like a 17-year-old? Oh, yeah._

"I don't really go out much." I returned as I leaned close to his ear, not at all breathing in his hair.

_Oh my god, he smells good_.

To see his face that close…_gah!_ I was a puddle.

_Clean up, Aisle 3!_

Edward caught my gaze for a brief moment – enough to send my thoughts wandering to what it would be like to gaze into those mossy greens for hours on end. All mine, all the time.

_Get a grip, woman. This is just one date._

"Then I'm happy I brought you here, Bella." His voice was smooth as honey as he leaned in, brushing his lips to the outer shell of my ear ever so softly. My skin erupted with a tingly sensation that traveled down my neck to my shoulders. I fought the shudder that whimpered to be let loose.

When our eyes met once again, it seemed as if a tractor beam held us firmly entranced. Everything around us faded away and we were enclosed in our private bubble.

_Blink. Blink, blink._

Edward closed the distance between our lips, then he brushed my lips with his, ever so slightly the first time. Too quickly, he pulled back to gauge my response.

I did respond, with a slight pucker of my lips to his. His eyes squinted to focus on mine. He smiled warmly and repeated the first kiss.

_Wait… what?_ _Kiss?_

I had this odd sensation that I was floating. I didn't know what to do with my body parts**.** He must have intuitively known this as he took my hands and wrapped them around his neck. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me in a little bit closer.

Another kiss was about to happen when the waitress cleared her throat to announce her presence. I turned back and was thankful for the lack of lighting, so that no one would see the shade of red my face must have been. I might have heard Edward let out a low groan as he slowly turned to face her.

She placed the wine glasses on the table. She was staring at me incredulously, as if to ask who are you and why are you with _him_? Or - aren't you a bit old for him? And, oh yeah - who the hell are you?

I looked down at the glass and put my right hand on the stem, like I was about to lift it to my mouth. I couldn't help but giggle, mostly to myself.

Edward thanked her, effectively dismissing her and resumed his previous activity, by first taking the wine goblet out of my hand. Clasping my hands in his, he again placed them right back to where they had been, around his neck.

What followed was a combination of short and longer, lingering kisses.

Time was beginning to become irrelevant as I was getting a little bit used to the way his lips melded with mine.

I was very conscious of the song that was playing in the background and was thrilled when Edward mentioned it too.

"Isn't that the same song that was playing the other day at the Starbucks when I so rudely stole your table?" He gently pulled away and took a breath. I nodded with dreamy eyes.

_He remembered? Did he have to stop? But we are in a public place._

"Would you like to dance?" he whispered into my ear. Shivers, again. He didn't wait for my reply, as he stood up and took me by my hand and led me to the dance floor.

Another song started – Hedley's _Invincible_. Edward placed my arms around his neck, again. Our bodies swayed together, touching at every point possible. This was heaven. I leaned back to gaze at his face and found him with a glorious grin affixed to his features.

His eyes, so emerald in the dim lighting we were under, darted between mine as if imploring my every thought. My own eyes dragged to his lips, moist from a quick swipe of his tongue. They were parted just enough to be inviting. Before I could stop myself, I mimicked his actions and I bit my lip to suppress my smile. Edward's crooked grin was an acknowledgment of his effect on me. He tugged me closer. Surprised, my breath hitched.

I think I was just a little bit too stunned and a lot too nervous to relax, being out in the open in the midst of other people.

_What is happening?_

He brought his lips to mine yet again, while weaving his hands through my hair. This time his kiss lingered with more pressure than before. It was pretty damned nice.

How was I managing to dance in time to the music and be kissed by this gorgeous man?

_Am I dancing?_ _I think so._

Although the more I thought about it, I wasn't so sure. He was definitely moving so I must have been too, because my body was still attached to his.

I needed to breathe so I pulled away, although it took everything I had in me to do so. He was like a strong magnet and I was the metal trying to resist, with not much luck.

I tried to disengage my eyes from his, to no avail. I'd never been mesmerized like that before and it was thrilling.

The song was way too short.

_Couldn't they play it again? And again… and again?_

We stood gazing into each other's eyes while waiting for the next one to begin.

He leaned to whisper in my ear. "You are so gorgeous and your eyes sparkle with the lights in this room. Did you know they change color?"

_I have been told that before, yes._

"When was the last time you had your eyes checked? They must be really blurry, not to mention you're dancing with practically a senior citizen. You should cut your losses and let me go before..." His fingers flung to cover my mouth, stopping me from continuing.

His expression changed to hurt for an instant. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with my eyesight."

_Uh-oh._

His tone was unequivocally pissed. "It's even better than 20/20, in fact. I can see through all the surface beauty and I think I see what's on the inside. And I'm liking the view from here."

_What did he mean by that?_

The words were not registering in my brain. I'd been berating myself for so long that I couldn't accept anything the least bit positive about myself.

"Sorry, I just can't imagine what you're seeing. I don't want you to regret this night, so I think you should re-think your plans. I won't..." Again his fingers tried to stop my lying.

_The biggest lie you've ever told._

I had to suck it up to save him from himself. I could do that and suffer later, in private - by myself. Alone.

"Would you please stop saying shit like that?" He murmured low, close to my ear, "I know exactly what I'm doing and I am sure that nobody would think the stupid things you think they're thinking." He paused and took a breath. "How do you feel… about me?"

He pulled back slightly and didn't let his gaze release mine for an instant, even though I wanted to look away. I debated whether to answer him.

_Nothing to lose right now, right?_

My voice, barely audible I began, "You are mesmerizing. You seem to be genuine and kind-hearted." My words flowing quicker as I added in, "which is why I think you probably wouldn't hurt my feelings by telling me the truth." I couldn't help how I felt. He might as well know how I think right from the start.

_The start… of what?_

"Ok, stop. You keep doing that! You're ruining this moment. I'm going to give you one more chance to change the direction this has started to wander in ok? Please," Edward beseeched. "I'd like for this not to be over just yet."

I bit my lip; my gaze finally released from his hold and dropped my head. But he coaxed it back up with his finger under my chin and locked me in his starry eyes once again.

_Dreamy._

He slowly, so slowly, brought his face toward mine again and pressed his lips to my all-too-willing, trembling ones. Stronger. Longer. And deeper. I was definitely having an out-of-body experience.

When the music stopped he led me back to our table, still holding my hand. He looked at my hand, our fingers intertwined - his doing, not mine - and brought them up to his mouth and kissed each knuckle gently. Then he looked up at me and smiled shyly. I was too dumbstruck to say or do anything.

After that interlude he began asking me about various topics ranging from my family, work, likes and dislikes. Each question was followed by a pause by me, incredulously staring at him for even wanting to know. After we had finished the wine, he took out his phone and asked Emmett to come pick us up.

_Two minutes. Two minutes left to enjoy this bliss. Then back to real life for me. _

Was the letdown really worth it?

_Of course._

At least I'd have really, really nice memories to last me a lifetime, although I couldn't tell anybody, nor would anyone in their right mind believe me if I did.

He stood up and helped me by pulling my elbow, then wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and we walked out of the club. There were a lot more people outside than when we arrived and I thought I heard a few shrieks of recognition as we hurried from the entrance to the waiting car, Emmett holding the door open for us.

Edward motioned for me to go in first and I quickly slid over to make room for him. I noticed flashes of light before the door was slammed shut. I peered out through the back window and saw a swarm of females with their cell phones in hand, snapping pictures of our car as it sped off. He was laughing, slightly embarrassed.

"Wow. Is that what you face in your real life?" I turned to stare at him. How could he manage to stay so grounded amidst all of that chaos? He just shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head back. He turned his head toward me and gave me the most apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see that so soon. It's kind of ridiculous. They don't even know me. I could be the biggest jerk and they'd still be there." He turned to look out the back window briefly. "I don't get it."

Of course I had seen this stuff on TV, but seeing it first-hand was scary. I now felt protective of him and was upset that he had to go through such chaos. He noticed the look on my face and touched my cheek with his cool hand. I put my hand on top of his and our eyes locked. He slid his hand into my hair and pulled me close enough for our lips to meet.

He was reaching desperately for some kind of normal. And I wanted to give it to him. I needed him to feel safe. He was safe with me.

We were unaware of anything else for quite some time.

Until his cell phone went off.

_Damn. _

He reluctantly disengaged and took it out of his shirt pocket. He grabbed my hand with his other hand, squeezing it tightly. Thankfully, it was a short conversation.

"I have to leave tomorrow. My plane leaves at 2:30 in the afternoon." He looked away, not wanting to show his emotions. He finally looked at me sullenly.

It was over. The car ride was over. Everything was over.

We were silent, and sat for some while in the drive of my house.

"Oh, I see. Where do you go from here?" I tried to sound unaffected. But I was the opposite of that. I was totally and completely affected by him. My insides ached already, knowing what pain was coming after he left. I'd have nothing to make it real again.

"I'm going to Vancouver first. Have you ever been there?"

_He's trying to make small talk?_ _Okay, let's play that game, then._

"Yes, I have been there. It's really nice. Lots of mountains. The ocean is there, too. It rains a lot." He knew that because they'd made a movie there. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

_Travelogue was unnecessary._

I felt stupid in the silence that followed.

Then he started to slide over and open the door. He reached for my arm to lead me out of the car and out of his life. Then stopped, turning back to me.

"Do you want to go with me?"

_What?_

To say he surprised me was an understatement. He just floored me.

If there was one thing I was positive he would never ask, that was it. That and perhaps "Would you marry me and have my babies?"

_Now that –that- is in my head, I'm sunk. Done._

I struggled with trying to figure out why he would ask me that. This was only our first – _First?_ – date. How could he possibly know he would want to spend time with me?

I mean, going to another city would mean spending a ton of time together, wouldn't it? Was this how it was done in Hollywood? The fast lane, that's it! No wonder those types jumped from one relationship to another; one marriage to the next. Those never did seem to last.

But did I want to go?

_Hell. Yes._

"I'm not sure..." My thoughts spiraled into negativity again. He was going to get really upset. So I tried to think of the right answer and closed my eyes.

**x?x?o?x**

**Thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter. Hope it didn't disappoint.**

**Should she go? Why did he ask her? Her! Her?**

… _**the DRILL! GO!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just playing with Edward and Bella and a few others. **_

_**Many, many thanks to RandomCran for her beta work, despite her uber-busy schedule. I truly appreciate her. She has some really fantastic fics of her own, which she writes. Go, check them out. **_

**EPOV**

_Shit! What time is it? I'm going to be late. Someone's knocking on my door. What the fuck?_

I got up to answer, wearing only my briefs. As I peered through the peep hole, I saw with some relief that it was Mike. I let him in and wandered back to my bed, running my hand through my messed up hair.

"Hey, Mike. What's up?" I yawned all the way through that question.

_Was that rude? _

He'd seen me at my worst.

_How does he put up with this crap? Oh yeah. I pay him a shit-load of money. I bet he'd walk on hot coals if I asked him to._

"Edward, I need you to get your shit together - now- and meet me downstairs in the bistro. I have to brief you on today's activities. Shower, shave and get dressed. I have to go make a phone call downstairs. I'll see you there in fifteen minutes." He was no nonsense and walked out the door. He wasn't arguing with me. It was his 'Modus Operandi'.

The only thing to do was exactly what he said. Otherwise he'd be pissed and would come back and drag me down, undressed if he had to. I knew, because it happened once.

It was in between weeks of promo interviews and appearances in some state or other. They're all a blur in my mind. I was so tired from all the shit that day that I had passed out one evening after only three beers. I had woken up during the night to throw up, making it to the bathroom in time. Then I fell asleep on the floor by the latrine, my head on a facecloth.

The very next thing I woke up to was Mike bursting into my room with hotel security, yelling obscenities at me and hauling my ass out. I only had time to grab the first thing I saw, which was a dirty tee-shirt and jeans on the chair by the bed. That was the rudest awakening I'd ever had, even worse than when my dad would wake me up for school as a teenager.

I didn't want a repeat performance of that hellish day. It was embarrassing having the media comment on my lack of personal hygiene incessantly. Some things are so fucking hard to live down.

The only good thing about the day was that I had my date with Miss "Oh-So-Fucking-Fantastic-Brown Eyes." They were haunting me in my sleep, as well as in my awake time. I couldn't wait to stare into them again.

Was my imagination getting carried away? I couldn't wait to find out. I wanted to look good, so I picked out my newest graphic tee - the one with the logo of one of my favourite bands, Wu Tang Clan- along with clean pair of black jeans. Oh yeah, couldn't forget the hoodie sweater. It was perfect for camouflage, so that I wouldn't get recognized.

_There – thirteen minutes._ _Two minutes to make my way downstairs. Almost forgot my iPhone._

I'd be lost without it. It keeps me in touch with my friends and family back home in England, and every time they popped into my head I got homesick. But I had to push it out of my head for a while.

_Fuck._

The day pretty much went by like all the other shitty mind-numbing days. They all just blurred together in my mind.

I was forgetting what it was like at the beginning of my career.

Excitement. Surprise. Ego-boosting.

_Terror._

The terror of having hundreds of screaming girls trying to grab at me.

_Fuck, they're all insane._

They were so blinded by the whole "star" thing that they didn't see what a dweeb I really was.

It was kind of hilarious at first. I was embarrassed for them. Then the studio told me I had to suck it up and perform.

_Think of it as another acting role._

That worked for me.

It was now about 4:15 and I was done. I had not forgotten about my date. I was anxious to see her. Would she be the way I remembered? And what way was that? I didn't really know.

_Nice. Funny. Normal._

I kept looking at my watch every five minutes and finally, at 4:35, I relented and texted her, asking if she was done with work.

_She is!_

I was way too anxious in looking forward to a "normal" evening. That's exactly why I needed - a "life."

I told Em where we were going to pick her up and he started driving. He was all business. I think he was used to me, having known me since high school and didn't take any bullshit. And his size didn't hurt either. I felt safe when he was around, that was for sure.

I hoped he would find a girl soon. He seemed lonely somehow. He wandered around during his off hours, visiting random coffee houses and he didn't even drink coffee. Maybe that was his problem. I'd have to take him to a pub sometime and show him how the other half lived. Maybe the girl of his dreams would be waiting for him there.

We finally arrived.

_Where is she?_

We waited, idling on the road by the building she worked in.

Waiting…

_There she is._

I rolled down my window and she immediately saw me. She slowly exited the building and it looked like she was still deciding if this date was a good idea. I fully expected her to bolt in the opposite direction as she turned to look both ways on the sidewalk before taking that first step toward me. I wouldn't have blamed her. But thankfully, she didn't.

As she slid into the car, my heart skipped a few beats. She was stunning, even casually dressed.

_Fuck, those heels._

My gut instincts must have taken over. I grabbed her hand. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, truly concerned, although she looked well, other than the slight flush to her cheeks which I attributed to her being slightly uncomfortable in my presence. It was endearing, really.

"Much better, I think. Although the exhaustion from being sick sometimes hits me pretty fast, in which case I might have to cut this short…" Bella was rambling and I adored it. I couldn't stop the grin from forming at the edges of my lips. She was grasping for an escape, but I now knew it wasn't me.

_She's scared._

She held me captive in her mere presence. My body gravitated closer to her instinctively. I wanted badly to touch her. My fingers twitched as I watched her every facial expression.

To stroke her alabaster cheeks, or run my fingers through her chestnut tresses, or touch my lips to her pink-tinged ones, especially when she just swiped across them with her tongue, the glistening of the passing street lamps playing across those lips…

_So fucking enticing..._

We arrived at the theater and once inside, we quickly dodged the small crowd of people at the ticket booth, speed-walking to the screening room. She was pretty quiet whole way. She didn't question anything we had to do to avoid a crowd.

Bella also didn't blink an eye when I cowered in my seat. She seemed to be able to take things in stride.

"Want some gum?" Her voice was so quiet I could barely hear her. I leaned in a bit. I could tell she was re-thinking, so I paused before answering with a nod as I fought a grin.

_She is adorable. _

Her nervousness was apparent and before I could answer, she asked how my day was. Even in the dim light of the theater, I detected a faint blush to her cheeks.

_Fucking adorable._

I rattled on about my life, the whole time studying her features. Her interest showed in the way her gaze remained steady on me and her head bobbed at appropriate moments. I was going to begin my investigation of her but our time in the car had ended too fast.

_She's probably thinking I'm highly egotistical._

She encouraged me to begin looking for a home in the Los Angeles area since my work often was centered there. We shared our similar feelings about the place. And then I saw something in her face as her eyes flickered to the screen for a moment. I knew what was coming as I heard the trailer being displayed.

_Oh shit!_

There was my face, bigger than fucking life up on the screen. She'd think I was trying to impress her. That was so not the case. Why couldn't I escape "me" for even one fucking minute?

She nudged me with her leg.

_Whoa!_ _What was that?_

It was like electricity as our legs touched.

Mortified, I recovered from her nudge, which told me that she had recognized my face up there, I lowered myself in the chair. Of course she would know it was me. She was most obviously not stupid. Our convo had been going so smoothly, effortless. It felt as if she was the missing piece to complete the puzzle that was me.

Once the featured movie began I tried to glance at Bella a few times during the show, and noticed that her eyes were closed during some of the most gruesome parts.

_Fuck._

The movie really sucked, and it was clear she wasn't enjoying herself.

I leaned toward her and whispered close to her ear. "Do you want to leave?"

Bella nodded and admitted, "Yes."

Wasting no time, I grabbed her hand and we quickly left the theater before the movie ended. As we walked, I took my cell out of my pocket to call Em, instructing him to meet us at the side exit doors. Our slipping out was quick and painless. Nobody had noticed us, or me, rather.

As we sat in the car, I could see she was beginning to fidget, her gaze drifting to the street outside of the moving vehicle. She quickly turned back to me, her hand on my arm, with alarm.

"The train station is coming up soon…"

Bella thought the date was over and I was going to drop her off at the train station?

My intention was to show her how to have some fun. I felt badly when she said she hadn't been out on the town for a while. Judging from the blush that crept onto her cheeks, it was clear she was embarrassed.

She should be happy. There was a certain sadness in her oh, so warm brown eyes. Mesmerizing. I felt like I could have dove into them and arrived in a warm Jacuzzi pool of...

_Wait. What have I, totally lost my mind?_

While we were at the club, I spoke so she that could only hear me by bringing my face close to her ear.

_Mmm..._

She smelled so good - like peaches, or strawberries. I forced myself to think of more things to say, just to get another whiff. It was addicting, whatever it was.

Even though I hadn't had much to drink I felt slightly intoxicated, and asked her to dance. I didn't know how, but the song playing was the same one I remembered the song from the Starbucks the day I first saw her. And then I did the most bizarre thing – I kissed her - on the fucking dance floor, in front of everyone.

She began mumbling about me, needing to think this date through and something about how I should end it; and about her age and shit. It was her way to give me an "out". Infuriating. That actually, and this thought surprised me, didn't matter to me. I wanted to protect her from herself. She was trying to hide it, but I could feel it. What had happened to her to make her feel so worthless? I instinctively wanted to fix her.

But there really wasn't time. I got the call from my manager, Mike, as we were in the car. I knew it was coming, but had shoved the thought far back. I had to leave the day after our date. Now, the reality of having to leave Bella had me trying to figure out how I could keep us together. Would phone calls be enough? How soon would I be able to see her again? Where?

"Do you want to go with me?" I blurted out impulsively. She paused, giving me a moment to think about what I'd just done and said.

How could I leave her?

She needed me.

I needed her.

**?/+\~***

**BPOV**

"No, I don't think that I can't just leave work and everything." I was scrambling to think of more valid excuses, just in case he pressed the issue.

It would be better if he just left and moved on. Better, for him. This might become just a one night stand, right?

_Maybe._

I had to be the voice of reason. I couldn't let this progress and be remembered like that. Thinking about what might have happened, if I hadn't had some measure of control, made my insides began to hurt again.

"Oh, I understand. It's pretty crazy of me to ask… it's just that… um…" He closed his lips tightly with a tortured expression, dropping his head as he turned around and started walking back toward the car.

_Wait! Stop! No, don't! Go. Don't go… _

But I let him leave.

I stepped inside and quickly closed the door. I stood with my back against it for a moment before slowly crumpling down onto the floor. I was numb.

_This night didn't really happen, did it?_

I felt intense pain in the core of my body. I could not move.

I must have stayed in that one spot for hours before I finally dragged myself into my bed.

Back to normal. Emptiness.

I awoke the next morning, feeling like I hadn't managed to sleep at all. I must have though, because my eyes did not feel puffy or stinging. How could I have fallen asleep?

My memories flooded back to the most amazing date with the most amazing man. He was younger - yes - but he was mature in so many life-smart ways. And I thought we got along pretty well.

We laughed, talked and just enjoyed being together. I could tell by the vibes –and the kisses- when he looked at me that he felt it too, the same connection. It was like we'd been together for years, and could have been - for the rest of our lives. It was too easy.

Why had I turned his offer down?

_What time is it?_ I checked my watch - 10:44 a.m..

I was anxiously debating it. Would he even be able to get me onto that flight?

What would I tell my family? It was completely out of character for me. My normal was letting life pass me by because I was too scared to live it; choosing to stay huddled in my imagination.

I knew what they'd think.

'She's having some kind of mid-life crisis. Get her a psychiatrist'.

_I'll phone them after I'm gone, so they won't be able to intervene._

My mind was already made up, even if I couldn't admit it. I had to call him – fast. I fumbled for my cell and found his number on my contact list. Before I could over-think it, I pressed the call button.

My heart was in my throat, waiting, praying for him to pick up. It was at least three rings before he answered.

"Bella?" He sounded surprised that I was calling. So was I. What would he say after my rejection of his idea the previous night? "I'm almost at your place. Are you packed?"

_How did he know I'd change my mind?_

"How… why… are you coming here? Are you serious?" I was in shock and suddenly the excitement in his voice sent me into hyperspace. He was coming to get me!

How could this be happening? He was a superstar and could have any woman in the world.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Don't waste time asking stupid questions, Bella. Get off the phone and get your things together, okay?"

I hung up and tried to gather my thoughts.

_What do I need to bring with me?_ _How long will I be gone?_

I snapped out of it and quickly got the basics first and whatever time was left, added to it. Warm clothes, cool clothes. Shoes, coat. Passport.

I realized I couldn't just leave without telling anyone. I called my daughter and my mom and left messages on their voicemails.

_Don't ask questions. Don't worry. I'll explain later when I call to check in. I'm good - really, really good. Love you._

Before I knew it, Edward's car was outside, idling in my driveway. I opened my door to let him in and he took my face in his hands, smiling, and planted an enthusiastic kiss on my lips.

"Let's get going! Is this it?" He looked down at my suitcase and carry-on bag, picking them up and stepped outside. I nodded, turned and locked the door.

'_Goodbye normal' _rang in my thoughts as the click of the door resounded in my ear.

As we drove to the airport he was on his cell, arranging for my ticket. We were flying First Class. Emmett was going to have to go into Coach, as it was the only seat available in that section. I felt really guilty.

_Okay, not –that- guilty._

He called his assistant then to arrange for security at Pearson Airport. There were apparently a LOT of girls waiting for his arrival. They would have someone by Gate 4 and a decoy at Gate 7. It sounded like it might work; hopefully it would at least thin the crowd, which was also filled with paparazzi.

_Oh no._

As he got off the phone, he turned to me, seeing the panic in my eyes.

"You don't need to worry, I have it all sorted. You'll get dropped off at another gate and someone there will escort you to our gate ahead of me. You'll be shown where to wait for me. It won't take too long, babe. Don't worry about a thing." He dazzled me with his perfect smile and my worries eased, for a little while.

As we neared the drop-off zone, I was stunned to see how many people there were in the distance. That was presumably where Edward was expected to arrive.

The car stopped and Emmett was on his cell giving instructions to someone about me. All of a sudden a woman appeared out of the terminal to escort me. Before I stepped out of the car, Edward grabbed my arm, pulled me to him and kissed me. I tried to smile bravely and gave him another kiss for good luck.

She had brought a cart, on which to put my stuff. I followed her into the terminal, slowing to look back at Edward's car slowly driving away from me. She didn't talk much, just smiled in a friendly manner.

It was a fairly long distance to the correct gate. My thoughts were on Edward. Those people were probably just dying to see him and could mob him, possibly hurt him. I wanted to see him, to make sure he was okay. I walked faster. Maybe I could catch a glimpse of him.

As I was walking by one set of sliding doors to the outside, all of a sudden I heard screams. I turned, wanting to run to him, but my escort grabbed my arm and led me to the security area. I put all of my bags on the belt where they went through the x-ray machine. My suitcase was taken and checked onto our flight. I walked through the metal detector.

There were no problems so I grabbed my carry-on off the conveyer belt when it rolled out of the x-ray machine. I wasn't really sure where to go next, so I waited a little further down the hallway. Another airport employee asked me if I was Bella. I nodded, and he led me to a small room just to the right of the security area. I didn't want to stay inside, not knowing when Edward was coming. I felt blind and started to get anxious.

Then I heard a commotion outside and I had to go take a look, opening the door slightly. There he was! He was being checked by security and behind him was a gaggle of paparazzi with the flashes blinding me instantly.

_Wow. That was insane! _

He noticed me as he looked out from the metal detector gate. He smiled a crooked, 'what-can-you-do?' smile in my direction. I relaxed, relieved he was safely through that obstacle.

As soon as he got his stuff, he quickly made his way toward the doorway I was peeking out from. I held the door open as he took a deep breath and walked in. He dropped his bag, grasped my hand and pulled me to sit by him on the faux leather sofa placed adjacent to a window overlooking the tarmac.

"Crazy stuff," was all he managed to say before his lips locked on mine. Good thing there was nobody else in the room then because my relief spilled out and I flung my arms around him. He pulled me onto his lap and put his arms around my waist.

"What about the people on the plane? Won't they bother you?" I managed to ask, amidst our kissing session, which I could not believe was occurring.

"They wait until everyone is on board. And since we're in First Class, they'll likely never know I'm on the plane. Except for the other First Class people. But they don't usually care."

That was a huge relief. I sighed and leaned into him as his mouth rested against my hair, his voice muffled. "Are you okay? This is all pretty weird stuff, huh? It's easy for me to forget that you've never experienced this kind of thing. Were the escorts good? Did you get through security ok?"

"Yeah, it all went smoothly for me. I was worried about you. I wished I could have stayed with you."

He squeezed me, acknowledging what I'd said. Just then Emmett came through the door. He said they were boarding the plane and that he had to go as well. He'd see us when we landed in Vancouver. They'd send someone to greet us when it was time.

It took about thirty minutes for the passengers to completely board. Then a security guard came and told us to follow him. As we exited the room, I caught a glimpse of more flash bulbs going off. Apparently the papps don't give up until the very last. Edward put an arm around me, to shield me from the cameras.

We walked very fast to reach the gate. The attendant took our boarding passes, checked our passports and then we were able to walk through the tunnel by ourselves.

When we reached the door of the airplane two flight attendants were waiting, with huge smiles on their faces. They sort of looked confused by my presence, but were extremely gracious and helpful, leading us to our seats. We were at the front left side of the cabin.

I'd never been in First Class before and I was amazed at how comfortable it was. All the little conveniences were at our fingertips. The leg room was also incredible. We had to settle in pretty quickly as the plane was beginning to taxi onto the tarmac.

This was the part of flying I was most nervous about, and he could tell. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. Leaning back, he turned his head toward mine and gave me a comforting smile. The champagne offered to us was wasted on me. I couldn't relax until we were actually in flight, wheels up.

Edward laughed at me as I slipped the cute little containers of salt and pepper into my bag.

"What?" I fought my smile as I straightened up.

We watched the screen in front of us, which was showing a movie, while they served delectable meals in china to us. I'd never been on a flight that had real china and glass. It felt amazing and I couldn't stop smiling. After we were done, he lifted the armrest, so that he could pull me closer to him. I almost forgot we were flying.

At four and a half hours, it was a pretty long flight, but it didn't matter. I was with him. I had him all to myself.

I felt as if I were a smoldering log, being so close to him. Half-way through the movie, he turned his head to look at me. I glanced up at him at him a few times before realizing he was actually staring and the fire roared to life inside of me. How was I going to cool it down? He seemed to know what I was feeling, just by the look on my face, and gave my arm a squeeze. Then he leaned over and gave me a lingering soft kiss.

_Torture!_

I whispered into his ear. "You are driving me insane. Stop being so tempting…" Normally I would never have said anything of the sort to a man whom I'd only known, what – forty-eight hours? But everything just seemed so natural and not rushed at all.

He laughed silently and put his lips just below my ear. He and kissed me on my neck, then murmured quietly into my ear. "You're driving me mad as well… what to do?" Another squeeze. We were about to make this a very interesting flight.

We pulled up the comforter supplied in First Class to encase both of us, turning off the overhead lights as well. Our hands slowly traveled discreetly along each other's exposed skin. That obviously wasn't satisfying enough, but it only caused the fever to fester.

Edward's hand slipped under my t-shirt and camisole. The only time in my life I was happy to not be wearing a bra. As he nibbled on my neck crooning sweet nothings into my ear, my heart rate gathered speed. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, kissing his cheek.

"Edward…what are you doing to me?"

He looked up with a wickedly salacious grin.

_Uh-oh. _

His mouth was on mine faster than I could blink. He took my hitched breath away replacing it with his own. I moaned into the kiss, not being able to control myself. My hands reached for his backside of his designer jeans. Thrilled at the physical contact my tongue explored his. My eyes would surely be rolling back had they not been closed. I wasn't even positive that I hadn't gone unconscious for a moment or two…

xxO^Oxx

The remainder of the flight was calm. No further turbulence.

Once the flight landed and we had taxied to the gate, the attendants told us we could leave first. There was security waiting for us as we reached the exit doors. Edward asked me to go out first and wait for Emmett at the café to our left. He knew where to pick up Edward after he got through. Emmett would also get our luggage from the carousel.

Edward let go of my hand, after kissing the back of it, and I walked out - alone. There was the usual crowd waiting for him. The girls were all holding something for him to sign - magazines, posters. They also had their cells and cameras at the ready.

I found the café, so I ordered a coffee and claimed a stool to wait for Emmett at. I could see everything that was happening by the exit doors.

Every time the doors would open, the crowd would let out a collective, shrill scream. There were many false alarms. Then I saw Emmett saunter through the sliding doors. He came straight to where I was and asked me to follow him to the car.

There was a limousine waiting outside. He had me slip inside, and people instantly became curious. They began to crowd around the car. I didn't know where to look, so I lowered my head and stared at the floor. I dug in my purse for my cell to check for any texts. Edward was the one I was hoping would have sent me one. He hadn't.

Then two large security guards came out through the doors, protecting Edward. He was trying to navigate through the maze toward the limousine with his head down, one hand on the back of one of the guards.

My heart raced as I watched him get closer.

He did sign a few covers and waved at his fans along the way, so that they could get a couple of pictures of him. And then, that smile. I caught the flashes going off. I couldn't help but smile myself, even though he wasn't even close enough to see me.

One of the guards suddenly opened the door of the vehicle and Edward jumped in. I was blinded by more flash bulbs; I had to remind myself not to look at them. The car sped off the second the door closed. I leaned back and turned to see Edward smiling his mega-watt smile… right at me.

**xxxOxxx**

**A/N: Edward and Bella…leave me some of your thoughts. xo**


	7. The Outs

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer owns everything to do with the Twilight world.**

**Many, many thanks to my amazing beta – RandomCran.**

**xxOxx**

We had a forty minute drive from the airport to the house that Edward was staying in. It sat right on the beach and was a white wood board bungalow with pink climbing rose vines surrounding it on trellises and pergolas. The fragrance was deliciously sweet as we approached the front door.

He slipped the key in and pushed the door open, turned around and faced me with a look that was drop-dead gorgeous. It took my breath away and left me dizzy.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his embrace, spinning me around so that I was inside the entryway of the house. Still holding me, he closed the door with his foot and leaned against it. He repeatedly kissed me, hovering slightly so that I could feel his cool, mint-flavoured breath on my tongue.

He looked pleased to finally have reached our destination. It had been a long, albeit interesting trip. I let out a deep sigh and sunk even further into his long, sinewy arms.

"Now let me show you where you can put your things." Edward grinned as he led me down the entry hall. We took a right into a smaller hallway which had three doors.

He stopped at the first door on the left, which was the washroom. We'd have to share.

The second door was the master bedroom, and there was also a door on the right side to yet another bedroom. He motioned for me to enter.

Edward had a mysterious, quizzical look on his face which I couldn't comprehend.

"What is that look for?" I asked, too tired to figure it out for myself.

I dragged myself to the plush, chintz-covered chair beside the bed. There was a big flat screen TV on the wall across from the bed. It was a pretty room, mostly in sky blues and yellows. Floral wallpaper covered the wall behind the bed. There was an eyelet duvet cover, with matching pillow covers and a number of blue and sea-foam green accent pillows.

"Nothing. I'll let you freshen up. If you aren't too tired, come out into the living room after, ok?"

"Mhm, I will. I won't be too long."

It already felt like I could fall asleep standing up. I didn't know why I was so tired. Didn't we just spend all that time "relaxing" on the plane?

I didn't think I was going to be staying with him too long, but I sorted my stuff into drawers anyway. Then I took my travel bag into the bathroom. I decided to have a shower at bedtime.

I was happy I'd packed my yoga pants and comfortable, light, black long-sleeved sweater. It was the perfect outfit to change into for an evening in.

Entering the living room, I paused on the step down, taking it all in. It was completely beautiful with sand-coloured walls, and a floor-to-ceiling river-stone fireplace covering one side wall, with a small fire alight. There was another huge flat screen TV on the opposite wall with two very comfortable, light blue, leather easy chairs facing it.

I looked for Edward, but he wasn't there. I turned around and found him walking out from the kitchen, holding two mugs in his hands.

"I made some coffee. Starbucks, of course. Interested?" He asked with a smug grin.

He had changed and was enticing in his tan khakis and a green, long-sleeved sweater. I would have tackled him right there, had he not been holding hot liquids.

"Put those down, you… I want to show you something." I attempted at coyness, not sure if it came off as such until he placed the mugs down on the nearest flat surface, and stepped slowly toward me. I could see a hint of mischief in his emerald-green eyes and I didn't think I was going to be able to escape his gaze.

In a flash, he lunged for me. I shrieked and tried to elude his grasp. It turned into a game of chase, until I couldn't outrun him due to intense laughter.

We landed on the white leather recliner sofa in front of the fireplace. He was gently on top of me, rumbling into my neck, which put me into hysterics.

We continued laughing, until we were breathless. Then we just laid there, trying to regain our composure while staring into the fire.

We shifted so that he was holding me from behind, preventing me from falling off the sofa. He rested his head beside my cheek after trailing his lips along my neck and ear.

It was surreal to me. I felt secure in his strong arms; so peaceful. I very nearly fell asleep, my eyelids wanted to close so much. I wanted to see his face, to see if he looked as tired as I felt. Slowly trying to turn around to take a peek, I noticed his breathing had slowed.

He was asleep. How absolutely innocent he looked. I relaxed in his arms and then let myself fall asleep.

With the fire alight, I woke up to Edward kissing my neck again. I could tell only a short time later had passed. The light outside was still cascading inside through the sliding glass doors.

"I guess we were a little bit exhausted, huh? Do you want me to make another cup of coffee, or would you like a glass of wine?"

He sounded like he was up for anything. I still felt tired, and didn't want to get up. I shrugged my shoulders inward as I hugged his arms.

"Um, not sure. You?" I just wanted to sleep more. Jet lag. I struggled to raise myself off the couch, but he held on tighter. It made me giggle, which once again ignited his tired laughter.

"We should try and stay up a while longer, so that the time difference won't screw up our days too much. I'll get some wine, it's easier. Unless you want me to nuke this coffee…"

Edward released his arms, and my body instantly yearned for him. He swung his legs off the sofa, stood up, stretched, and gave a long, noisy yawn. A train reaction caused me to stifle my own but I stayed seated. The fire was mesmerizing.

He came back after a short while with two wine glasses.

Edward suggested we go out onto the deck so I followed him out, hoping it would wake me up a bit. He had also grabbed some cheese and crackers.

I was hungry but hadn't realized it yet. My stomach let out a slow growl. He laughed and stuck a piece of cheese on top of a cracker, before placing into my mouth. I returned the favour, after which he licked my finger.

"You know, we aren't going to get anything done if you keep up that kind of thing," I teased as I took his hand and licked his finger. Edward's eyes widened fractionally and his lips quirked into a half-grin. That grin, did crazy things to my nether regions. I squirmed in my seat as my lips twitched at the corners, itching to break out in a grin.

"That's it!" He sprung up out of his chair and took my arms to pull me to my feet. He lifted me and took powerful strides inside, through the living room and straight to the master bedroom.

I squealed with excitement in his arms. He nuzzled my neck with kisses. As we neared the bed, we both became silent. Our desire-filled questioning eyes searched each other's while alternately darting to the bed. The answer was "yes".

He placed me down gently and began to undress me - one agonizing button at a time. I wanted to just tear the buttons off, but he was the gentleman.

I began my ascent into bliss by pulling up on his sweater, revealing a perfectly toned torso.

_Oh…!_

My heart quickened, as did my breathing.

He had managed to complete his task of disrobing my upper body and began to kiss me reverently in random spots.

My collar bone.

My shoulder.

My ear.

My jaw.

My lips.

My bare nipple.

_Wait!_

_Oh…_

His lips felt so good on my skin.

Grabbing a fistful of his hair, I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him hungrily, greedily, never wanting to stop. Edward reciprocated with his tongue claiming my mouth.

I was on fire!

His heat was making its presence known as Edward ground his hips into mine.

Now all that was left to do was to remove a few more obstacles that prevented us from realizing our primal urges.

I didn't even fully realize how it all happened but before I knew it, my hips were lifting to meet his, too impatient for his languorous tormented methods.

"Edward," I huskily breathed. "…now…please…"

He stalled for the briefest of moments, burned me with his most sexy gaze and acquiesced.

"Yes, baby…" his voice trailed off as he thrust into me.

It was sublime.

He was not stingy with his time or effort, reaching deeper and deeper into my core.

"Ahh… baby… so sweet," he crooned into my ear, as he licked and nibbled at my lobe.

Then the momentum began to build. I could feel myself being pulled up... up… up.

The control I thought I had, suddenly vanished. I needed him to reach and feel me… gripping… it was uncontrollable and completely wanton.

My cries echoed within the four walls of the room.

That was when I lost control, my walls clenched around him… hard. Over and over. And over.

His release came with violent surges.

"Baby… you're… amazing," Edward whispered, nearly breathless. Then he eased out and collapsed beside me.

xOx

Waking up in his room, with the curtains billowing in the breeze through the open sliding glass door, was surreal.

His long manly fingers were stroking my hair, then he lifted my hand to drop kisses up to my shoulder and toward my neck. I giggled quietly.

I turned over to face him and twined my fingers into his hair, pulling him toward me. He was a fabulous kisser. I didn't believe I ever could get tired of his mouth.

"Would you mind terribly if we didn't venture outside today? I seem to have developed other plans to keep us busy…" he breathed seductively into my ear.

The thrill of his words sent me spiraling into a deep chasm of joy. Could life get any better? Every single moment was heavenly.

OOOxOOO

As he went to prepare some breakfast and coffee for us, I hopped into the shower. I was sure my hair was something to see, after the long flight and glorious night.

There's only so much a man should have to endure. I took my time, drying my hair and putting some freesia scented lotion all over. I felt more human, decent even.

There was a purple silk dressing gown hanging on the door hook so I slipped it on.

_Why would he have one of those here? I'll have to ask him later._

As I padded out of the bedroom I found Edward sitting outside on the deck, sipping his coffee, feet up on the chair opposite. He turned his head as I stepped through the doorway, took my hand in his and kissed the back of it softly.

"Mm… you smell nice. Are you trying to see how many different methods of torture it will take to put me over the edge, or what?"

He then yanked me onto his lap, and I lost my balance, falling into him rather clumsily. He wound his hand around my neck and kissed me square on the lips.

I thought it best if I wormed my way out of his clutch, to have a chance at eating. It didn't seem to be much of a priority when I was with him, but I knew how embarrassing my stomach's insistent growls could be.

He didn't want to release his grip on me, but I persisted and eventually he let his hold weaken, allowing me to sit in my own chair.

"The coffee smells divine, Edward," I said as I picked up my cup and sat back in my chair.

I hadn't realized how much I'd missed my morning coffee, and it was the best tasting I'd had. He was good at so many things.

I let my wander for a second.

_Mm…_

He'd also prepared toast with fruit jam and a hard-boiled egg.

"Thank you for this, it's delicious. Where did you learn to take care of a lady, anyway?" I grinned and suddenly looked down at myself, pulling on the tie of the robe. "Oh, and whose dressing gown is this? Is it ok for me to wear it?"

"Taking care of you is purely instinct, my love. You make it easy." His smile dazzled me. "And it's for you. I was being hopeful and asked my assistant to pick it up for me."

"An assistant? That makes sense, I guess." I nodded as I picked up my coffee mug and sipped at it carefully. "There must be tons of things that need to be taken care of by an assistant. How many other people know that I'm here?"

I was suddenly growing uneasy, my confidence waning. What would other people think of me being here… with him? It had been different, not having anyone he knew, know about me; like ours was a make-believe world, not real.

"Yes there are always appointments, flights to arrange, hotels, that kind of thing. I'm still getting used to having one. And nobody else knows about you… yet." He kissed my nose and continued. "I can't wait though. They'll love you. I was thinking that I'd invite a few people here tomorrow, sort of a barbecue thing. Would that be ok with you?"

He looked so excited at the prospect; I inwardly cringed.

I didn't know if I was ready for being "out-ed".

He could tell by the pained expression on my face that I was apprehensive. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the side of my face.

"No need to worry, Bella, really. Just be yourself, no pretenses here. They're all really nice people and down to earth. They're not your regular Hollywood types. They are my friends." Edward moved a strand of my hair behind my ear and smiled reassuringly.

"Are you really sure you want to expose yourself to their reactions so early. I mean, what if what we've begun here doesn't last? You'll probably get bored of me soon. I won't be upset. You've given me a lifetime worth of absolutely divine memories already. I couldn't ask for anything more."

For some inexplicable reason my brain was spiraling down toward the pits of despair, and I continued to ramble with excuses and outs for him. "Maybe we should set a time limit, so that you won't feel awkward about having to cut if off…"

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to look away from him, so that he wouldn't feel pressured. Fortunately the tears escaped from the opposite side where he couldn't see.

"Is that what kind of man you think I am?" He paused, at a loss for words. His brows furrowed and he reached up to run his fingers through his mess of hair.

He looked angry for a few seconds, then leaned back in his chair. Edward folded his arms across his chest and blankly stared out to the crashing surf. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry… " My voice was quiet and unsure. "My self-confidence won't let me enjoy anything for too long. I have to brace myself for the fall, because it always comes. I guess it's a way of self-preservation or something..."

I stroked the back of his hand, trying to coax his arm to reach out to mine. He didn't turn his head to look at me, choosing instead to gaze out into the vast expanse of the Pacific Ocean. He looked incredibly hurt.

I got up to walk away, to let him be alone, to think. Maybe I should have saved that speech until it was time for my visit to end. I'd obviously ruined the most amazing thing I'd ever had.

That was stupid. I knew I was going to lose my composure any second, so I hurried to "my" room. I closed the door, buried my head into my pillow and proceeded to lose it. I tried not to make it too loud.

A while later I felt his hand stroke the hair from my face.

He gently pulled on my arm, to encourage me turn over onto my back and continued to brush the hair away from my face. I was embarrassed, my features surely showing obvious signs of a pity party. I covered my head with my arm and tried to turn over to the other side.

He was having none of that. He lay down beside me, leaning against the hand of his bent elbow and held my cheek, kissing my tears. I couldn't look at him no matter how he tried to engage me.

Not wanting to suppress the sobbing that was bursting from my insides anymore, I buried my face in his shoulder. He hugged me closer, with no words spoken between us and he continued to stroke my hair and my back in a comforting way.

Eventually, I couldn't squeeze anything more out. My erratic breathing, however, took a while longer to settle down.

"Are you quite done yet?" he asked as he lifted my chin up in order to gaze into my puffy eyes.

He kissed me once on each eye so tenderly it made my heart ache. How could he still want to look at me, let alone show any affection toward me? I must have looked like an emotionally unstable crazy person.

I just wanted the earth to swallow me up, before I got any more insane.

"You know, I didn't know you could act, too…" There was a hint of what I thought was playfulness in his tone. "I thought you were as into me as I was into you."

Then his expression morphed into something much more serious. "You fooled me pretty good. I'm embarrassed to have been taken for such a fool."

"What? No!" I was shocked – but this was my brilliant response to his opening of his soul?

I wasn't sure if he was being serious. I didn't understand why he was saying this. He _was_into me?

My mood quickly spiraled. It was really over.

_It's my own fault, I know._

"Okay, now I feel like you're jerking me around. First you're mad, then you're comforting me, then you're… you're… I don't know what you're doing now…I really can't process it right now. I don't know what you want me to say."

Edward stood up abruptly and began to pace the short expanse of available floor in the room, leaving me swaying with the sudden loss of support. "Me - jerking you around! What did your little speech on the patio mean? You spend the night with me and then you tell me that you think we should end this, this…" His arms waved up in the air. "…Whatever this is? I thought it was all good, no, great actually. I finally met a woman I could be myself with, have a laugh with, no pretenses. I was elated… my guard was completely down…" He looked like he was about to lose it.

His lip was quivering just a bit, and although he turned away as he flopped to sit back on the bed, I noticed.

"Oh… I'm an idiot. I'm so, so sorry. Forgive me, please…please…" I sat up so that I could wrap my arms around him. He was hunched over, totally deflated.

I turned his face with my palm and began to kiss his face – every single square inch of his beautiful face. His eyes remained shut as I kissed his eyelids.

As I reached his lips, his limpid green eyes slowly re-opened. His lips twitched as they responded with bittersweet kisses.

I sensed that there was hope. Grabbing onto the shred of hope I peppered sweet kisses against his lips until he started to return my attempts.

And when he did, it was like a dam bursting. I was totally swept up in the rush.

I hadn't dreamed that it could get any better.

Relief combined with elation. I closed my eyes and let him have me.

**xooox**

**A/N: Again, sincerest apologies for the slow posts between chapters. I appreciate each review I get so much, so pleast let me know what you think.**


	8. And then nothing

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No infringement is intended. **

Edward was not there when I awoke. I lay there for a while, getting my thoughts organized. What had happened? What time was it?

_Let me think…what were we doing before…?_

Oh yeah, breakfast. So it must not have been too late in the day. Where did he go? I pulled on my black clam diggers and pink t-shirt.

I couldn't see him, but I heard some music playing. I thought it was in the house, but it could have been coming from outside. I wandered toward it.

There was nobody in the house, but the music was coming from an iPod docking station on the balcony, the sliding glass doors fractionally open but locked in position.

Where was my cell phone? I checked in my purse but found it on the living room coffee table. I stepped through the glass doors and sat down on the wrought iron patio chair to make my phone call. It rang four times, but… no answer. I didn't leave a message. He'd call back.

I decided to look for him on the beach. Not knowing his usual morning habits, I could totally see him going for a jog or a walk there. I took my cell with me and headed down the stairs leading to the sand. Kicking off my sandals, I walked all the way to the edge of the water.

The soft tide lapping at my feet was almost frigid, so I stayed jut out of the water's reach. I hadn't realized that I'd been strolling for nearly an hour, until I turned back to not be able to see the house any longer.

It was such a pretty area, with driftwood everywhere and huge rocks separating the cottages from the beach. I stopped and sat down on the sand with my knees pulled up, hugging my legs. There were a few couples walking along the beach, lost in their own worlds. They ignored me. I soon was lost in my own thoughts, staring out at the calm ripples which glimmered like jewels with the sun's rays.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed person walking toward me; a man. He stopped about six feet adjacent from where I was. He coughed and as I glanced at him I saw him look at me. His eyes were dark and black. Even though it was merely a glance, I could feel cold emanating from them. I tried to ignore him by keeping my eyes straight out to the water.

"Excuse me, do you know what time it is?" he said in a gravelly. I noticed he had inched closer.

Engaging me in a conversation was apparently his plan. Slowly I turned my wary gaze toward a disheveled looking man, I guessed in his forties, dressed in casual clothing.

"Sorry, I'm not sure. Not wearing a watch…" I held up my hand as proof.

"How 'bout your cell phone? Doesn't it have a clock?" He was observant, as he pointed to my other hand.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot I had it." He made me nervous and now thoughts of moving away from there were prominent. "It's… 3:22."

I looked away as I stood up. A hand was quickly at my elbow to assist me and my eyes darted up to his face, where a smirk was twitching from one corner of his mouth.

"Thanks. I'm okay." I was embarrassed and probably not hiding it well with my blushing.

_Why am I blushing?_

Then the next thing I knew there was a jabbing pain in my arm. My brows furrowed in confusion. I looked down at the syringe he was pulling out of me with and then looked up at him, not understanding why he was doing that.

My head began to spin. He took hold of me and led me away from the water's edge toward a house backing onto the beach. I noticed the cedar shakes on the roof.

It was getting impossible for me to focus but I was somewhere dark, and all I heard was angry mumbling. I couldn't talk, I found out after attempting to scream. Where was my voice?

The very last thing I remembered was that of my sweater being torn off my body.

And then…

Nothing.

**EPOV**

Wow! What a night we had! It was fucking (no pun intended) fantastic! I was starving though.

_Hm... she will be too when she wakes up._

_And then maybe..._

I could not get enough of her.

I had to stop thinking about it, or I would wake this angel sleeping in my bed too soon. I wanted her well rested for the day I had planned.

I thought I would surprise her with a very late breakfast in bed, so I slipped out to pick something up. I called the little 24-hour diner in Vancouver, which served breakfast all day, called _Jethro's_ and had them prepare a feast for take-out. I heard from one of the crew on my last film that their banana pecan pancakes were "to die for".

It shouldn't take long to drive up there and back. I left a note on the night table for Bella, just in case she woke before I returned.

I'd never really noticed or appreciated the beauty of my surroundings before. It was a stunning place to live, compared to shitty cold, wet England - which I loved, don't get me wrong. Home is always home, no matter how deplorably depressing the scenery, or the weather. Here, it was so green and bright and perfect - at least at this time of year.

I loved the car the studio gave on loan while I was out there. It was a top of the line, convertible Dodge Viper, in Graphite with all the bells and whistles.

I chuckled to myself as I adjusted the stereo system's volume. Not that I'd ever put the top down. I'd have screaming teen-aged girls jumping inside if they ever saw me at a red light or a stop sign.

But, maybe... I was on the highway and not stopping for a while. Click. The wind blowing through my hair felt amazing.

Another part of me was getting restless and aching for her. I gave it a bit more gas, to get me back sooner, before I was totally distracted.

As I rounded the corner, I saw the cruiser gaining on me from my rear view mirror. I was in for it now. I saw him squeal from his hiding spot, lights flashing.

_Shit._

I immediately took my foot off the pedal and slowed down to pull over.

_Shit._ I slammed my palms on the steering wheel. This was going to delay me.

I waited patiently for him to exit his cruiser and saunter up to my door. He was jotting down information in his note pad.

"Sir, license and registration, please," he demanded in monotone.

Scrambling to comply, I pulled my wallet from my jacket inside pocket and reached for my license. I soon realized that it was not there. Remembering I'd taken it out when I had been filling out a form for the passport visa back in Toronto, a few days before that, and apparently didn't return it to its rightful place. I knew this would take even longer than I thought at first.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"I'm so sorry, officer...umm…I think I must have left it in my suitcase or someplace when I was in Toronto a few days ago." I was sweating bullets, wracking my brain for a solution. I had to get back to Bella.

"Well, I see that a studio owns this vehicle, sir. I'll have to check and see if it's stolen or not. Just wait in your vehicle while I call this in, please." He looked wary and was gauging my response, to determine what degree of wary he should actually be. He strolled back to his cruiser and got inside.

I tried to smile politely, but not overdoing it. And remain calm. But I was anything but calm inside.

_Fuck! How could I be so idiotic?_

I wanted to phone, but I figured that the officer would not allow me to do that.

I caught the blinking light of a missed call. It was likely Bella. I began tugging at my hair in frustration.

It took a good fifteen minutes for the officer to return to me. He was smiling this time. That was a good sign, I thought.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, your story is verified, and you just need to show your identification at the nearest police station as soon as you find your license. Your manager, Mr. Newton, who was at the studio offices, said he'd vouch for you until then. Just watch your speed please, sir. Wouldn't want this beauty wrapped around a tree, now, would we?" He tipped his hat toward me as he turned to walk back to his cruiser.

That went better than I expected, but I still was going to be really late. Before getting back onto the road, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the house phone. No answer. Where could she be? Maybe she was in the shower. But I wondered why she hadn't left a message on my voicemail.

Despite me being delayed, I decided that I'd pick up the breakfast and head back. No speeding this time.

When I returned I searched the house but it was empty.

Bella was probably out having a walk. I stood outside on the deck, trying to see if I could see her close by. No such luck. I couldn't imagine her going anywhere else, so I took a walk down the beach. There was no sign of her in either direction.

Just as I started doubling back, something shiny caught my eye. As I approached it, I saw that it was a cell phone, half covered in sand.

I picked it up. It was Bella's.

Shit!

The last number dialed was mine.

Double shit! Fuck!

Now my heart was pounding through my chest and up toward my throat. I was panicking. Where was she? A feeling of dread was beginning to take firm hold.

I bolted back to the house and started making phone calls.

I first called Mike. "What should I do?" He could sense the utter panic in my shaky voice.

"I'll call the police, Edward. Try to remain calm. Keep the phone line open and wait for my call." The line went dead.

I felt helpless. I collapsed on the step, my head on my knees, hands in my hair.

Mike arrived at my house about the same time as the first police officer did. I was beyond frantic. I was surprised I had any hair left, after running my nervous hands through it a million times in the half hour it took for anyone to arrive. I didn't have any more energy and my body was sagging into itself.

Where the fuck was she? It was beginning to get dark outside and finding her would become harder, if not impossible.

Did she wander too far away and lose her way? Did she go into the water?

Oh my god, not the water! I lost it when I thought of her drowning, all alone.

Mike talked to the ambulance attendant who had arrived as a precaution, as they always did when 911 was called. The paramedic came over to check me out. I was pretty much hysterical. He talked to me in a calm voice and tried to talk me down from the panicked state I was in. He then got on his cell phone and began talking to a doctor. He wanted permission to give me a sedative to calm me down.

Permission was apparently granted, as he gave me a pill to swallow, passing a bottle of water to me. I didn't want to calm down.

Fuck! Bella was out there and I needed her to be found.

I couldn't live without her. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

In spite of my best efforts to hang onto my grief and despair, the pill slowly took effect. I collapsed onto the leather couch. Mike then put the blanket throw over my body, as I'd started to shake uncontrollably. I just wanted...to...find...

**A/N: Edward…can he keep it together? And Bella…will she be found?**

**Bella might be in store for a rough ride. Just a warning to sensitive readers. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
